Kelambu Asa
by Hepta Py
Summary: Mr. Labu x Alien x Ambassador Seaweed sama dengan CINTA. Ichigo X Rukia Menjalani kehidupan bersama sebagai Pria Lajang vs Wanita Sudah Berstatus. Titah dari Ambassador Seaweed membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta. Hanya dua lakon utama, Penggemar Pertama dan Pemuja Idola. Drama/Roman. For Jee-Cynt.
1. Chapter 1

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa** Ruki Yagami/ Hepta Py**

**Fic For My Beloved Cynt, Cim-Jee/ Ci-lee**

* * *

Disclaimer : **Taito Kubo**

Warning : **OOC, AU, Typo(s)**

Pairing : **IchiRuki**

Rate :** T**

* * *

_Senyummu itu bagai lengkungan pelangi yang memikat. Bukan untukku namun untuk seonggok tanaman tak berguna di atas tanganmu—pot kecil berisi sesuatu yang berdaun._

_Apa itu rumput? Rumput dalam pot?_

"Aku senang, _Nii-sama_! Ini sangat indah!"

_Rumput dia bilang indah? Bodoh._

_Dia adalah gadis kecil—bola matanya bersinar penuh kilau. Seperti... lampu pijar? Ceh! Kau memang anak kecil yang suka mencari muka. Gelak wajahmu pasti memanipulasi isi otakmu._

"Ini adalah pemberian pertama dari _Nii-sama_. Aku pasti akan merawatnya," lanjutmu basa basi.

_Aku berdiri tepat di belakang Byakuya—sahabatku sejak kecil. Lelaki ini memiliki wajah sedingin bongkahan es abadi di kutub selatan. Namun sekarang? Oh, yang benar saja. Berubah 180°!_

Lelaki berdarah biru dengan rambut terurai panjang itu berkata, "tanaman ini memiliki arti, Rukia."

_Gadis sok manis itu kembali berekspresi memuakkan. Membuatku mual dadakan_.

"Apa? Apa itu, _Nii-sama_?" kejarnya tak sabaran.

_Aku menajamkan mata setelah mengawasi gadis yang sama sekali tak menganggap kehadiranku jika sudah berhadapan dengan kakak nomor satunya ini._

_Hanya satu kata—gadis manja._

"Artinya... tersenyumlah," ujar Byakuya tulus dengan senyum mengembang.

_Gadis itu pun tersenyum seraya tertawa damai. Menunjukkan pada sang raya bahwa ia teramat bahagia, seolah surga yang baru saja didapat oleh kedua tangannya._

_Senyummu itu seperti malaikat. Tidak salah lagi—indah._

_Tak lama kemudian gadis itu melongok lebih ke samping. Menatapku bulat-bulat dan menggantikan tawa dengan wajah terusik dan heran._

_Citra wajahnya benar-benar serius. _

_Ia sedang menelitiku. Bagaimana pendapatmu, eh? Aku sangat menarik bukan?_

"Seperti... labu?" ucapnya kalem.

_Sial._

* * *

**KELAMBU ASA**

Hepta Py

**Chapter I**

* * *

"Kau sudah mengurus kedatangan Rukia dan perjodohan itu?"

Pria berusia matang tersebut kini menggeser tubuhnya untuk miring ke kiri di atas tempat tidur yang sejak dini hari lalu menjadi domisili raganya.

Pria pesakitan itu membenahi letak surai panjang yang selalu menjadi daya tarik selain wajahnya yang tampan. Sungguh, si bangsawan yang tengah tak berdaya malah makin menghanyutkan saat dipandang.

"Su-sudah! Tentu su-dah, Byakuya-sama!"

Mampu membuat si pelayan gugup setengah mati—pemandangan yang terlalu menyiksa untuk terus dinikmati.

Byakuya memejamkan mata—rutinitas yang tak pernah ia tinggalkan. Membuat si pelayan kini harus menggigiti jari karena gemas.

"Lalu... ada lagi yang perlu kau sampaikan, Hinamori?" ucap si bangsawan seraya menurunkan letak selimut.

Wanita bercepol itu terjingkat. Hinamori mengerutkan dahi pertanda bingung. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tapi ia telah melupakannya.

Sindrom kepikunannya sedang kambuh. Gegara penampakkan tuannya yang pasti.

"Aaahhh... itu... itu... ck, kenapa aku tak ingat?" gumam Hinamori Momo mulai panik.

Seakan mengetahui sebelum diberi tahu, Byakuya hanya menanggapi enteng dengan senyum ganjil.

"Kau membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama. Dia tidak suka menunggu."

"Eh?"

Sembari mengawasi pintu masuk ruangan, Byakuya menggeser tubuh untuk mengubah posisi di atas ranjang. Senyum tipis mulai terpahat di rupa pucatnya.

Dan sebelum suara teriakan terdengar, Byakuya Kuchiki sudah berhasil mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sisi ranjang seraya menyeringai.

"Hey, _Ambassador Seaweed_! Biarkan aku masuk!"

**« Ruki Yagami »**

Gaun gadis kecil itu nampak mengembang-ngembang diterpa hembusan angin yang menyela di serat-serat busana katunnya. Kedua kaki itu kini telah berhasil keluar dari pintu sebuah mobil antik keluaran _Mercedes_ tahun 1986—berwarna metalik tajam dan mengkilat.

Tindak tubuh gadis kecil itu nampak anggun dan sopan.

"Jadi di sini. _Nii-sama_ dirawat di sini?"

Gadis itu berujar seraya menenteng sebuah tas kecil berwarna _peach _dan jemari bagian kanan yang kini menyeret sebuah koper _maroon _kecil. Masih mengenakan kaca mata anti badai dengan _frame _olive, gadis kecil itu berjalan memasuki koridor depan rumah sakit terbesar di Tokyo.

"Selalu yang terbaik ya?" gumamnya rendah.

Langkah sang gadis kecil nampak sangat hati-hati. Apalagi dengan sepasang sepatu berhak tujuh sentimeter yang kini dikenakannya.

"Lagi, lagi. Apa yang mereka lihat?" lanjutnya dalam hati.

Tiap pasang mata kini merujuk pada si gadis kecil dengan tatapan yang tak biasa. Bagaimana tidak, gadis kecil itu nampak bak seorang putri super penting dengan beberapa serdadu berbusana rapi serba hitam yang membuntutinya dari belakang.

Rupa gadis itu nampak terlipat-lipat. Ia tidak suka diperhatikan.

Seorang pengawal menghentikan langkah _si putri_ untuk terus berjalan. Padahal ia ingin menghindari secepatnya hiruk pikuk yang mengecap dirinya berbeda.

"Rukia-sama, Byakuya-sama menyuruh Anda untuk tetap berada di sini untuk sejenak."

Ia tersentak dengan lamunannya sendiri. Kemudian secepatnya mengangguk kepada si serdadu komplotan kakaknya.

"Aku mengerti," bilangnya kalem. "Bisakah kalian menjaga barangku? Aku akan ke kamar mandi," lanjutnya cepat.

Seorang Kuchiki seperti Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk sopan. Tanpa bisa membantah atau pun bertanya. Ia dibuat untuk selalu patuh.

"Perlu saya dampingi, Rukia-sama?" tawar seorang pengawal yang menempati letak terdekat dengan Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum sopan seraya menggibaskan sebelah tangannya pelan. "Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Aku akan segera kembali. "

**« Ruki Yagami »**

Pria dengan tinggi badan 181 cm itu kini berdiri dengan angkuh. Kepalanya mengepul-ngepulkan asap, pertanda bahwa Byakuya berhasil memancing amarahnya.

Hal itulah yang dianggap menyenangkan bagi Byakuya.

"Menemui orang sepertimu sangat menyusahkan!" tukasnya seraya menghentak kaki. "Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menduganya."

Pria dengan setelan busana _fashionable _itu kini berdecak pinggang di samping ranjang si bangsawan Kuchiki. Wajahnya makin nampak seram—sangat mendukung kesan galak.

Kedua lubang lensa Byakuya menelisik si pria bersurai jingga dari bawah hingga atas. Sejenak ia berdecak terang-terangan. Menandakan Byakuya tengah menilai penampilan lawan bicaranya.

"Ingatlah usiamu. Dandananmu kampungan, Kurosaki Ichigo," tetap dengan aksi memejamkan mata—s_tay cool._

Ichigo mendelik gusar.

"Ceh! Cerewet!"

Mau tak mau ia pun turut memperhatikan setelan busana yang membalut apik tubuh miliknya. Hanya sebuah celana panjang _press_ _navy_, bersabuk, kemudian balutan kaos moccasin berkerah rendah dengan lengan tinggi, berkemeja terbuka—sepatu kets.

Lau apa yang salah?

Kurosaki Ichigo merendahkan kepala dengan senyum datar.

"Aku adalah seorang seniman," ucap Ichigo bangga sambil mengangkat sebuah buku bersampul coklat ke udara. "Dan juga seorang pria bujang," lanjutnya seraya menurunkan buku sketsanya. "Bukankah ini adalah hal yang wajar? Penampilan adalah seni."

Byakuya berdehem sejenak kemudian menanggapi penjelasan si pria yang tetap percaya diri dengan penampilannya. Ia kecewa wajah menakutkan Ichigo melenyap begitu saja.

Senyum mengejek mulai terukir di bibir tipis Byakuya.

"Kau seorang pria berusia 26 tahun. Jangan bermimpi dan cepat sadarlah."

"Hey, hey... kau tetap menakutkan rupanya... Kuchiki Byakuya," balas Ichigo lebih santai.

Ichigo mendengus sejenak. Ia malas mengakui, bahwa percaya atau tidak, aura kebangsawanan Byakuya semakin kuat terasa saat pria itu sedang mencemoh.

"Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk merubah sikapku padamu, Labu."

Ichigo merogoh sakunya, "Benarkah, Rumput laut?"

Pria bersurai jingga itu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam kantung celananya. Sejurus kemudian mengatung-atungkan tepat di depan wajah si Kuchiki.

"Replikamu... Kau suka?" goda Ichigo dengan seringai tajam, menyodorkan sebuah gantungan dengan maskot kebanggaan seorang Byakuya Kuchiki.

Maniak _Ambassador Seaweed._

Respon Byakuya hanya terkejut sejenak. Wajah langka itu hanya terlihat sepersekian detik. Setelah itu ia membuang muka cepat.

"Kau gila menyebutnya sebagai replikaku," ia kembali datar.

"Ha? Cepat sekali ekspresimu berubah? Kau tak suka rumput laut lagi, eh?"

"Kau kira aku bocah sepertimu? Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

Ichigo tetap saja bersikukuh menyodorkan gantungan tersebut. "Kau akan menyesal. Lihatlah baik-baik. Ini kunci mobil."

"Lalu?"

"Aku memberimu sebuah mobil. Kau bodoh jika menolaknya, Byakuya."

Byakuya tersenyum tipis dan kembali menatap sahabat karibnya tersebut lebih _intens_.

Memang benar, meskipun Ichigo dalah seorang seniman, ia sudah menerbangkan sayap ke dalam dunia bisnis yang bergerak di bidang otomotif. Tak heran harga sebuah mobil layaknya permen bagi pria membujang itu.

"Kau masih hobi menggerakkan mesin itu?" tanya Byakuya seraya berdiri.

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alis, "Maksudmu balapan? Tentu saja, hal itu sudah menjadi sebagian dari hidupku."

Byakuya nampak lebih menimbang-nimbang. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Jeda panjang itu membuat Ichigo gemas dengan teman satunya ini.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa sih?"

"Aku tidak ingin benda itu."

"Eh?"

"Tapi aku menginginkan sesuatu darimu... Jasamu."

Ichigo mendadak cemberut. Kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa aku harus menjadi pesuruhmu?"

"Bukan seperti itu," ungkap Byakuya seraya berdiri perlahan dan mendatangi sahabatnya. "Kau tidak akan menolak permintaanku kan? Kali ini, aku bersungguh-sungguh," lanjutnya bernada ancaman—mencengkram bahu Ichigo lumayan kuat.

Ichigo mau tak mau kini menyunggingkan senyum terjeleknya. "Ba-baik, baiklah."

Sedetik kemudian semuanya berubah.

Hanya dengan tawa ringan seorang Byakuya Kuchiki—detik-detik dimana lukisan tawa seorang Byakuya—seni terindah menurut Ichigo—menawan dan tak sembarang orang bisa menyaksikannya.

Ichigo dengan cepat memeluk sahabat baiknya itu. Sahabat satu-satunya yang dimiliki Ichigo sejak dulu.

"Apa pun akan kulakukan untukmu, Byakuya," tutur Ichigo sambil menepuk punggung Byakuya, memeluknya erat.

"Selamat ulang tahun untuk kita."

**« Ruki Yagami »**

Gadis kecil itu kini melempar sapu tangan miliknya ke arah wastafel kamar mandi. Kedua lengannya mengaku dan tertopang diantara wastafel. Napasnya menderu.

"Aku bosan! Kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu? Tak bisakah mereka menatapku dengan normal-normal saja?"

Gadis kecil itu nampak geram. Dagunya kini terangkat dan sepasang iris indigonya merefleksi bayangan memuram di depan cermin.

"Lebih baik aku tinggal di Paris!" gertaknya seraya menunduk dalam. "Tapi... _Nii-sama _membutuhkanku," sekarang lebih kalem—ambivalensi yang runyam.

Tak lama kemudian duo manusia yang lebih tepat dijuluki duo kucing garong mengusik ketenangan seorang Rukia yang tengah dilanda kebimbangan tingkat akut.

Benar-benar berisik!

"Ichigo adalah milikku!"

"Hey! Ichigo adalah milikku! Kau asal bicara, dasar pembual besar!"

Rukia hanya menanggapi dengan geleng-gelang kepala. Menganggap angin lewat dan kembali menatap dirinya di depan cermin—memperbaiki riasannya.

"Ichigo tidak akan sudi menjadikanmu sebagai seorang kekasih. Dasar dada rata!" tukas si pelaku utama—berdada ekstra dengan untaian rambut seindah senja.

"Ya! Seleranya memang tinggi. Dan dia tidak akan mau berkencan dengan wanita jalang sepertimu!" balas pelaku kedua—memiliki ukuran dada standar dan bola mata lebar beriris senja.

Setidaknya mereka ada kesamaan. Sama-sama berdominan warna dan sama-sama menyukai _strawberry. _Itulah yang dipirkan oleh Rukia.

Pelaku pertama—Rangiku Matsumoto. Tertawa rendah dan melipat lengan tepat di bawah dada supernya.

"Jangan sirik padaku, Wanita jelek! Tubuh ini pastilah mampu memuaskan hasratnya!"

**Prak!**

Suara itu mampu memecah perdebatan hebat diantara keduanya. Mereka pun menoleh tepat ke arah sumber suara. Tepat di depan wastafel terkanan.

Menyadari hal itu, Rukia segera membungkukkan badan.

"Ah! Maaf. Lanjutkan saja perbincangan kalian," ucap Rukia kalem dan tak peduli.

Tapi sayang sekali. Kelihatannya salah satu dari mereka terlalu _intens _menatap Rukia. Tepatnya Rangiku Matsumoto—pelaku utama, si dada besar.

Dengan cepat wanita berbadan _wah_ itu berlari dan langsung memeluk Rukia tanpa motif yang jelas.

"Aaah! Maafkan aku gadis manis! Perkataanku mengagetkanmu? Aku benar-benar tidak melihatmu! Kau terlalu kecil."

Rukia mendorong tubuh Matsumoto dengan cepat dan sekuat tenaga. "Apa yang...,"

"Ah, tak perlu dipikirkan perkataan bodohku tadi. Seharusnya bocah polos sepertimu tidak mendengarnya. Apa aku menakutimu?"

Rukia malah menatap aneh wanita berdada besar yang terlihat begitu bersemangat saat berbicara padanya. Dengan acuh Rukia bersandar di sisi meja wastafel seraya memeluk tubuh miliknya sendiri.

"Aku bukan seorang bocah, Nona. Usiaku 20 tahun," nadanya menahan amarah.

Matsumoto terjingkat sejenak dan menutup mulutnya dengan sangat rapat. Lain halnya dengan si pelaku kedua—bernama Senna. Wanita yang kurang lebih sebaya dengan Rukia itu malah menatap sirik—sama sekali tak bersahabat.

"Aaah... aku membuat kesalahan lagi. Kau mungkin sebaya dengan orang ini," jelas Matsumoto menunjuk setengah hati lawan debatnya beberpa saat yang lalu.

"Ceh! Tubuhnya kurus dan pendek. Jangan samakan aku dengannya!" ujar Senna lolos begitu saja.

Matsumoto dengan cepat menjitak kepala Senna dan mendorong kuat wanita itu hingga mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jangan hiraukan dia. Dia sedikit... ya... kau tahu lah... gangguan jiwa!" ucap Matsumoto seraya memainkan mimik wajah cantiknya.

Rukia mengangguk lemah dan kembali mengemasi kotak rias yang beberapa saat yang lalu ia keluarkan dari tas tangannya. Begitu selesai ia kembali berposisi menghadap Matsumoto dan mengulurkan sebelah tangan.

"Rukia,"

"Namaku Rangiku Matsumoto! Dan dia...," tunjuk Matsumoto malas. "Kau bisa memanggilnya sesukamu."

Senna maju satu langkah dan menjewer telinga Matsumoto, "Aku punya nama, dan namaku Senna!"

Rukia mengangguk lemah. Wanita itu untuk sejenak menata rambut cepak miliknya—mempertontonkan leher putih bersih yang mulus dan menawan.

Dengan ekspresi remeh Rukia kembali ambil suara begitu duo kucing garong itu kembali tenang. Ia mash bingung dengan apa yang diperdebatkan kedua wanita cantik ini.

"Apa yang kalian perebutkan barusan adalah sebuah... _strawberry_? Buah _strawberry_?

**« Ruki Yagami »**

"Berhentilah memelukku seolah kau begitu bergairah saat melakukannya."

Dengan cepat Ichigo mendorong tubuh Byakuya menjauh.

"Kau gila! Mana mungkin aku merasakan hal seperti itu? Aku normal!"

Byakuya mendengus, "Kau bilang normal? Coba kita lihat, aku tidak pernah melihatmu bergaul dengan seorang wanita."

Ichigo menatap Byakuya lebih tajam.

Begitu pula sebaliknya. "Selain Neliel tentu saja."

Ichigo nampak menelan ludah begitu sulit. Wajahnya menjadi lebih sayu dan dengan cepat pria yang tiba-tiba berubah _mood _itu menghindari tatapan dari Byakuya.

"Kau saja yang tidak mengetahuinya, Byakuya."

Byakuya kembali duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Kau kira aku buta? Kita sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Kecuali... saat kelulusan itu. Kau menghilang bukan? Aku terkejut sekarang kau muncul lagi di hadapanku."

Ichigo mengeratkan pegangan pada buku sketsanya.

"Aku terburu-buru, Bodoh. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin...,"

"Seseorang akan menjengukku sesaat lagi. Benar begitu, Hinamori?"

Tiba-tiba saja Byakuya melempar pertanyaan pada bawahannya itu, yang masih setia membereskan segala perkakasnya.

Hinamori menunduk sopan, "benar, Byakuya-sama. Nona sudah saya hubungi. Beliau sudah berada di lobi rumah sakit."

Ichigo yang nampak bingung hanya diam saja dan mengamati ekspresi tak tertebak dari Byakuya.

"Ya, sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" Byakuya menunjuk Ichigo dengan pertanyaan tak langsungnya.

Sepertinya Ichigo salah persepsi dalam hal ini. Mereka membicarakan orang yang berbeda.

"Aku harus cepat kembali ke kantor. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekrang."

Byakuya tersenyum aneh. "Sayang sekali. Baiklah... kau memang pria sibuk, bukan?"

Ichigo berjalan mendekati pintu. "Akan kuhubungi kau nanti,"

"Ya. Dan ingat kau masih memiliki hutang jasamu padaku."

"Baiklah... baiklah... aku tahu. Dan kau? Kau belum mengatakan apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku? Kita berulang tahun di hari yang sama."

Ichigo menunda jemarinya untuk membuka pintu. Menunggu jawaban Byakuya.

"Nanti kau juga akan mengetahuinya."

"Ceh! Sama saja. Kau selalu basa-basi."

Ichigo dengan cepat membuka pintu dihadapannya. Pria itu mengangkat tangan dan dilambaikannya perlahan sebelum punggung miliknya lenyap di balik pintu.

**« Ruki Yagami »**

Rukia bersandar pada dinding lorong. Ia tengah menunggu kenalan barunya—Matsumoto—yang mengaku ingin membagi cerita mengenai si _srawberry _yang sempat disalahartikan oleh Rukia.

Ia tak menolak ajakan itu. Lagi pula ini adalah kali pertama ia bercengkrama dengan wanita setelah kedatangannya dari Paris. Ia senang mendapatkan teman mengobrol yang tidak mengetahui statusnya.

"Lama sekali."

Rukia mengetuk ujung sepatu berhak tingginya dengan bosan. Sebelum sebuah teriakan berhasil menghentikan suara antukan itu.

"Ah! Ichigo! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" teriak Matsumoto seraya berlari mendekati seorang pria berpostur tinggi yang masih dalam mode terkejut.

Rukia yang tertarik dengan nama _Ichigo _kini menoleh pada objek yang beberapa saat yang lalu sempat diperebutkan dua wanita cantik di dalam toilet.

"Jadi... dia?" kata Rukia seraya menatap langsung punggung tegap si lelaki yang saat ini membelakangi arah tatapannya. "Lebih tepat disebut jeruk, bukan? Kenapa harus _strawberry_?"

Terlihat sekali, pria itu nampak setengah hati menanggapi antusiasme seorang Rangiku dan jangan lupa ditambah Senna yang tak lama ikutan nimbruk.

Di sisi lain Rukia masih begitu serius untuk mencermati. Seperti komentator saja Rukia berucap, "tipe pembuat onar," komenarnya seraya memandangi baik-baik warna rambut si pria.

"Ichigo! Cepat jelaskan padanya bahwa kau tak mungkin tertarik pada wanita sepertinya!" teriak Senna seraya menarik kuat salah satu tangan Ichigo.

"Hey, hey... apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kalian bisa berada di sini?" tanya Ichigo sembari berupaya melepas tarikan kuat seorang Senna.

Matsumoto dan Senna secara serempak berteriak, "Kami ingin penjelasan darimu!"

Tingkah Ichigo yang terkesan datar malah membuat cek-cok diantara Matsumoto dan Senna kembali dimulai. Ichigo menggelengkan kepala seraya berusaha kuat melerai keduanya. Tapi... sia-sia.

"Hey! Hentikan kalian berdua!" teriak Ichigo tak sabar.

"Dada besar, kuperingatkan kau untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Menyerahlah! Carilah pria selain Ichigo dengan tubuh yang kau agungkan itu!"

"Apa katamu? Wanita kurang ajar!"

Rukia yang memperhatikan hal itu berlarut-larut memilih untuk merogoh tas tangannya dan mengecek _handphone _yang sejenak lalu telah terabaikan.

Begitu ia cek, sebuah laporan pesan masuk tertera jelas di layar _handphone _miliknya.

_**Rukia-chan. Kemarilah, Byakuya-sama memanggilmu.**_

_**Momo**_

"Ah, aku harus cepat menemui _Nii-sama. _Rupanya aku sudah diperbolehkan menjenguk."

Dengan cepat Rukia memasukkan kembali _handphone _miliknya. Namun belum selangkah ia berpijak, sebuah benda silinder panjang yang ramping menggelinding dan terhenti tepat di sisi kakinya.

Rukia meraih benda tersebut dan memperhatikan benar objek temuanya.

** NEIL4**

"Neil... Neil empat? Apa artinya?"

Rukia mengangkat sesuatu yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya—sebuah kuas lusuh dengan deretan alfabet memenuhi gagangnya.

"Apa benda ini milik _strawberry _itu?"

Rukia kembali mengawasi pria berpostur tinggi yang masih sibuk melerai pertikaian kecil diantara selirnya. Rukia memandang bosan hal tersebut dan memilih untuk melangkah menjauhi tempat pertikaian.

"Aku benci pria sepertinya," gumam Rukia santai seraya memainkan tongkat kuas di sebelah kanan jemarinya. "Jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi, kupastikan satu tendangan menghantam kakinya."

Dan Rukia pun berlalu dengan sebuah kuas yang kini ia tawan di dalam genggaman tangannya yang menguat.

"Tunggu saja. Kupastikan tendanganku berasa lezat untuk kakimu."

**« Ruki Yagami »**

"Maafkan aku, Rukia. Mungkin kau terkejut mendengar hal itu. Aku berharap kau mengerti."

Sunyi, senyap dan tenang. Tidak ada satu pun diantara kedua kakak beradik itu yang kembali menyuarakan sebuah penjelasan atau pula jawaban.

Yang satu menundukkan kepala dengan wajah yang tak tertebak, dan yang lain masih terus memandangi adik semata wayangnya dengan was-was. Berharap adik kecilnya itu memberontak dan memakinya.

Rukia tersenyum.

"Maaf sudah membuat _Nii-sama _khawatir. Apa pun itu, aku pasti bisa melakukannya. Aku akan berusaha melakukan perjodohan itu."

Byakuya menghela napas dalam.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Rukia."

"Ya?"

"Seharusnya kau menolak dan melarikan diri setelah berteriak di depan wajahku," Byakuya memijat kepalanya seraya memejamkan mata.

Satu pertanyaan besar muncul di dalam otaknya. Mengapa Rukia begitu patuh kepadanya?

Rukia mendekat dan menemani untuk duduk di samping kakaknya. Sebelah tangan Rukia meraih tangan Byakuya dalam pangkuannya.

"Aku tahu. _Nii-sama_ pasti bertengkar lagi dengan mereka untuk membelaku. Aku tidak salah kan?"

Byakuya menatap bagaimana iris mata sang adik menatapnya penuh haru. Seharusnya Byakuya tahu itu, Rukia memang selalu mengerti keadaannya.

"Dan karena itu juga _Nii-sama _sekarang berada di sini. _Nii-sama_... terlalu mengkhawatirkanku."

Byakuya dengan perlahan memeluk adiknya.

"Aku lebih suka kau tinggal di Paris, Rukia. Tidak seharusnya kau berada di sini."

"Itu mustahil."

Byakuya melepas pelukannya dan memandang Rukia heran.

"Mustahil aku membiarkan _Nii-sama_ menangani hal ini sendiri. Bukankah kita bersaudara?"

Rukia benar. Jika memang permasalahan ini membuatnya _drop _sampai-sampai harus menginap di rumah sakit, sudah sewajarnya ia tak memikirkan masalah ini seorang diri. Ia membutuhkan Rukia.

Rukia beranjak untuk berdiri dan memberi hormat kepada kakaknya.

"Aku akan menunggu _Nii-sama _di samping mobil. Sepertinya semua sudah siap."

Rukia berjalan dan meninggalkan Byakuya begitu saja. Langkah kaki gadis itu nampak melambat. Byakuya tahu satu hal, Rukia sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi hidupnya.

"Byakuya-sama, Rukia-sama per...,"

"Biarkan saja. Aku akan menyusulnya sebentar lagi."

**« Ruki Yagami »**

Berawal dari langkah kaki perlahan—seolah mengendap. Perlahan sepasang kaki gadis itu bergerak semakin cepat. Tak lama kemudian menjadi amat gigih dan terburu. Dan akhirnya berlari.

Wajahnya bercampur aduk antara kesal dan sedih. Bagaimana ia melihat sang kakak yang begitu rapuh saat membelanya. Mengingat begitu kejamnya takdir telah menjodohkannya dengan pria yang tak ia kenal sama sekali.

"Ini sudah cukup! Mereka sudah merebut semua keinginanku. Sekarang mereka juga mengambil hidupku. Keterlaluan!"

Rukia berlari dan mengacuhkan para serdadu yang masih melihat gelagat tuannya yang aneh dan belum pernah mereka lihat sebelum ini. Tak ada yang menghentikannya berlari.

Sebelum suara klakson keras meneriaki Rukia yang sudah kehilangan kendali. Ia tak sadar hampir melangkah ke pembatas jalan. Namun...

**Bruk!**

Tubuh Rukia nyeri untuk sejenak. Bukan disebabkan oleh tubuhnya yang terjatuh atau pun tertabrak. Melainkan tubuhnya sengaja ditabrakkan ke arah sebuah mobil—tepat di _body _kiri mobil berwarna merah nyentreng yang Rukia sendiri pun tidak mengetahui siapa pemiliknya.

Secepatnya mobil rendah dengan liuk maskulin itu mengeluarkan bunyian seperti sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran. Hanya alarm anti maling.

Tapi hal itu benar-benar mengganggu Rukia.

"Apa-apaan sih!"

Rukia mendorong dada seseorang yang berusaha melindunginya kini malah semakin membuat _mood-_nya memburuk.

Rukia mengangkat dagu dan menatap langsung kedua mata pria yang baru saja bermaksud menyelamatkannya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat dengan posisi si lelaki masih setia menahan bahu Rukia, sedangkan Rukia malah beralih mengawasi rambut sang pria.

Keduanya mengacuhkan suara bising di sekitarnya.

"Neil?" ucap Rukia pelan.

"Alien?" gumam si pria merendah.

Keduanya saling terkejut untuk sedetik. Dalam batin Rukia mengutuk berat makian lawan adu matanya. Berani sekali pria tersebut menyebutnya alien?

Sedangkan yang lain, Kurosaki Ichigo— mengerutkan alis saat mendengar satu kata yang muncul dari bibir gadis kecil di depannya. Ia mendengar Nel. Padahal Rukia bermaksud mengucapkan Neil.

"Nel? Tahu dari mana kau mengenai aku dan Nel?" Ichigo mendahului Rukia untuk membuka mulut.

Mengetahui bahwa Ichigo berbicara lumayan aneh dengan nadanya yang seolah menuduh. Dengan cepat Rukia langsung mengangkat sebelah kakinya, dan dengan cepat pula Rukia menendang keras tulang betis Ichigo hingga sang pria jatuh terkapar di badan trotoar sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

Rukia menyeringai.

"Rasakan itu. Pria sepertimu lah yang tak kuharapkan ada di dunia ini. _Strawberry_!"

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

Satu lagi fic IchiRuki untuk Fandom Bleach. Kali ini sedikit humor dan drama kali ya. Dan pastinya _Romance_ ala IchiRuki seperti biasa. Saran dan kritik Py tunggu di kotak review ya, _Readers_...

* * *

**Arigatou An' Mata Ashita**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	2. Chapter 2

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa** Ruki Yagami/ Hepta Py**

For My Beloved** Cyn, Cim-Jee/ Ci-lee**

* * *

Disclaimer : **Taito Kubo**

Warning : **OOC, AU, Typo(s)**

Pairing : **IchiRuki**

Rate :** T**

* * *

_**Menikmati hangatnya mentari pagi sembari membaca buku tentang seni membuat hidupku tenang untuk sejenak.**_

_**Gemericik air yang berasal dari kolam ikan Byakuya membuatku semakin khidmat.**_

_**Tapi...**_

"Aku harus menjemurmu... menjemur... menjemurmu."

_**Langkah kaki gadis kecil itu mengganggu ketenanganku. Lagi.**_

_**Sial! Gadis menyebalkan itu.**_

_**Melihatmu menenteng seraya menyungging senyum ganjil saat memandangi pot berumput itu membuatku harus membatin.**_

_**Apa kau sudah gila?**_

"Aku tidak sabar melihatnya tumbuh! Tumbuhlah! Ayo tumbuhlah!"

_**Apa kau memantrainya? Dan lihat! Untuk apa kedua tanganmu teryun-ayun ke udara seperti itu? Kau sedang melakukan ritual apa, eh?**_

"Aku berjanji pada _Nii-sama _akan menjagamu. Aku akan melihatmu tumbuh! Aku sangat, sangat menyukaimu!" gadis itu menyibak gigi riang.

_**Kau terlalu memuja benda itu. **_

_**Dan sekarang, aku hanya bisa menatapmu datar—tepatnya malas. Kau tahu? Sikap manismu itu menggangguku**_**. **_**Sangat.**_

"Ah! Temannya _Nii-sama_!" gadis itu menoleh cepat.

_**Oh, kau menyadari kehadiranku rupanya. Kupikir hanya pot jelek itu yang ada di dalam otakmu.**_

"Selamat pagi!" sapanya dengan senyum ceria.

_**Kau selalu berseri-seri. Dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyayangimu dan tersenyum sesegar mentari di musim semi dengan mudahnya.**_

_**Kau terlalu menganggap hidupmu indah.**_

"Temannya _Nii-sama, _kau terlihat murung. Apa ada masalah?" tanya si gadis kecil mulai mendekat.

_**Gadis dengan mata yang besar, senyum melebar dan wajah menawan. Kau mirip Byakuya.**_

_**Kau putri aristokat yang menarik. Aku baru menyadari keindahanmu sebagai seorang Kuchiki yang terhormat.**_

_**Mungkin karena bagian itu. Seperti langit malam. Kau seperti langit malam. Warna matamu, apa itu hitam?**_

"Hey, tolong jawablah. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengamu?"

_**Tunggu, bukan berwarna hitam. Tapi biru gelap. Atau... violet?**_

"Mr. Labu?" panggilmu lugu—terdengar isyarat kekhawatiran dalam nada ucapmu.

_**Kau menarik sejumpit kemejaku tepat di bagian dada. Menarikku hingga tinggi mata kita sejajar. Kau mendekatkan wajah.**_

_**Akhirnya aku tahu...**_

_**Indigo—warna ametrine. Batu mulia yang begitu memikat itu bertengger di bola matamu. Indraku tacung untuk menatapnya. Aku terjebak.**_

"Hey, apa kau tidak bisa mendengarku? Jawablah, Mr. Labu!" gadis itu berdecak pinggang seraya melotot ke arahku.

_**Oh, ternyata dia sudah melepaskan tangannya dan mejauhkan wajah dariku.**_

_**Perasaan ini, mungkinkah... kecewa?**_

"A-lien," bilangku lirih.

"Eh?" tanggapnya.

_**Wajah gadis itu menggemaskan. Benar-benar membuatku tidak tahan.**_

"Jangan melotot ke arahku, Bodoh! Kau seperti Alien!"

_**Oh, sial. Aku benar-benar memakinya.**_

* * *

**KELAMBU ASA**

Hepta Py

**Chapter II**

* * *

"Rasakan itu! Berani sekali kau memakiku! Namaku Rukia, bukan Alien!"

Ichigo menahan tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan di atas trotoar jalan.

"Uh, sial!" ia memaki rendah.

Ditekannya _remote _pada gantungan kunci mobil hingga bunyi alarm berhenti menyedot perhatian publik di sekitarnya.

Ingin ia membentak gadis liar yang begitu berani membuatnya malu seperti ini. Padahal ia bermaksud menolong, bukan mencelakakan.

Sembari menepuk-nepuk jas yang dikenakan, Ichigo berujar, "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa merobohkanku. Padahal dulu kau bocah yang sangat lugu."

Rukia mundur selangkah namun tetap mengangkat dagu. Pandangannya menyelidik.

Pria berambut mentereng itu kembali ambil suara melihat lawan bicaranya tidak merespon malah menjauhkan diri. "Kau tidak mengingatku?"

Rukia mendecih. "Mengingat? Mengenal saja tidak. Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak sudi mengenal pria tidak sopan sepertimu!"

Ichigo tersenyum seraya memandangi sepasang sepatu ket_s_ miliknya. Ada guratan kecewa pada wajah tampannya.

"Aku tahu...," Ichigo berkata seraya tersenyum masam. "Orang sepertiku memang tak pantas diingat seseorang."

Rukia tertegun dalam sekejap. Matanya memandang aneh diri Ichigo yang dengan lesunya kini bersiap untuk kembali ke pintu bagian kemudi.

Rukia masih mengamati benar sosok Ichigo. Ia tak begitu yakin. Namun sedikit banyak ia tak asing dengan rambut jingga dan kerutan di dahi itu.

Semua itu mengingatkannya akan, "seperti... labu?" ujar Rukia tak yakin.

Hanya makian kecil. Nada meragu itu berhasil menghentikan sebelah tangan Ichigo untuk membuka pintu mobil. Secara naluriah si pria merasa terpangggil.

Keduanya bersitatap. Namun momen itu tak berlangsung lama. Gema suara dari radius delapan meter berhasil membangunkan acara saling melamun mereka.

"Rukia-samaaa...!"

"Rukia!"

Yang pertama berasal dari Hinamori—pelayan Rukia sejak belia. Seumuran dengannya dan sudah dianggap sebagai saudara.

Yang lain berasal dari seorang pria yang terlihat begitu bersusah payah berlari menuju ke tempat asal muasal suara alarm mobil terdengar.

Keduanya terlihat khawatir.

"_Nii-sama_!" Rukia hampir berteriak dan segera menyangga kakaknya.

"Oh, kau. Byakuya," sapa Ichigo kemudian.

Rukia beralih menatap Ichigo kembali. "Kau? Kau mengenal _Nii-sama_?"

Ichigo memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan ambigu dari Rukia. Kenyataan bahwa Rukia mengingatnya kini lenyap tak tersisa.

Byakuya menepuk bahu Rukia. "Kau lupa? Dia Labu, Rukia. Dia sahabatku."

Rukia terlihat begitu sulit saat mengingat sosok di depan wajahnya yang bisa dibilang terlihat malas dan tak peduli seandainya Rukia ingat atau pun tidak.

Bukankah wajar jikalau Rukia tidak mengingat pria itu? Ini sudah kesepuluh tahun Rukia dan Byakuya meninggalkan Jepang. Mereka kini menjadi penduduk tetap di Paris.

"Temannya _Nii-sama_?" tebak Rukia namun dengan kalimat tanya yang kentara.

Ichigo memasang wajah terusik. "Ceh! Sejak dulu kau selalu memanggilku seperti itu. Atau kalau tidak kau menyebutku Labu. Ingatanmu buruk."

Rukia maju selangkah untuk mendekati Ichigo. "Aku tidak tahu namamu! Jangan salahkan aku, Tuan galak!"

Benar juga. Mereka tidak berteman dan tidak bertemu sesering Ichigo bercengkrama dengan Byakuya.

Percaya atau tidak, kediaman keluarga Kuchiki begitu besar dan luas. Ichigo jarang melihat Rukia berada di sekitarnya.

Ichigo mengangguk kecil. "Panggil aku Ichigo. Bukan _strawberry _atau pun labu_. _Kau mengerti?"

"Dan panggil aku, Rukia. Aku manusia, bukan Alien."

Byakuya nampak lega melihat pertikaian kecil itu. Sungguh berkebalikan. Dulu situasinya berbeda.

Padahal beberpa tahun silam mereka nampak tak saling mengenal, bahkan saling mengacuhkan satu sama lain. Meskipun sekarang terlihat begitu dekat dalam artian tertentu—dihubungkan dengan pertikaian—setidaknya mereka saling mengadakan.

"Baguslah, kalian cukup akur," Byakuya menatap Ichigo dengan sorot berbeda.

Rukia tahu bahwa ia sekarang merona. Ia menyadari, sepasang mata terus memandanginya sedari tadi. Byakuya Kuchiki mengawasinya. Dan sekarang sang kakak tengah menyindirnya.

Benar-benar memalukan.

"Ba-baiklah. Sebelumya, aku minta maaf. Senang bertemu denganmu," tukas Rukia pelan namun cukup didengar oleh Ichigo dan Byakuya.

Byakuya berjalan mendekat dan kembali merangkul adiknya. "Kenapa kau masih berada di sini, Ichigo?"

Ichigo menahan tubuhnya di kap mobil seraya melirik Rukia dari ujung matanya.

"Barangku terjatuh. Sejak tadi aku mencarinya. Aku tidak bisa kembali tanpa itu."

Rukia tak menyadari tatapan itu. Gadis itu berusaha untuk tenang. Karena yakin atau tidak benda milik Ichigo kini berada di dalam tasnya.

Byakuya nampak tertarik. "Perlu bantuanku? Benda seperti apa yang kau cari?"

Ichigo merendahkan tubuh untuk duduk di atas kap mobil. "Sesuatu yang penting. Kau tak perlu tahu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Byakuya hanya mengangguk dan perlahan mendorong Rukia untuk lebih mendekat pada Ichigo dengan cara menggiring tubuh kecil itu dari belakang.

Rukia yang masih bingung kini patuh-patuh saja _digiring _tanpa alasan yang jelas oleh sang kakak tercintanya. Rukia menoleh ke belakang, yang ia dapati hanya wajah datar andalan si kakak.

"Kalian sudah bertemu, sebaiknya kukatakan saat ini juga," Byakuya memeluk leher Rukia dari belakang.

Rukia menghentikan napas untuk sejenak. Jantungnya terpopa cepat. Bagian yang disentuh si kakak terasa panas. Wajahnya merona.

Ichigo mengerutkan dahi. "Mengatakan hal apa?" pandangannya tak lepas dari perubahan air muka Rukia.

Byakuya menepuk-nepuk kepala Rukia. Reaksi Rukia benar-benar mirip kucing saat dielus tuannya.

Namun lain lagi dengan Ichigo—wajahnya dalam mode heran tingkat dewa.

"Tentang perjodohan itu. Aku ingin kau menjaga Rukia. Aku percayakan Rukia padamu, Ichigo."

Ichigo terkejut untuk sejenak. Dipandanginya Rukia yang kini menatap penuh kejut diri Ichigo.

Ichigo berpikir sejenak dan mencoba untuk memakluminya. Kemudian tanpa berkomentar ia akhirnya mengangguk.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Kau bisa mengandalkanku," Ichigo berucap seraya bangun dari atas mobilnya.

Rukia terlihat linglung. Dalam benaknya tertanam kesimpulan bahwa dirinya akan dijodohkan dengan pria menyebalkan ini. Pria yang menatapnya penuh benci sedari tadi.

Yang benar saja!

"Rukia, mulai besok kau akan tinggal bersama Ichigo di Jepang. Dan aku akan kembali ke Paris. Kau mengerti?"

Rukia berusaha untuk tenang dan tersenyum tipis. Awalnya ia ingin, sangat ingin protes, berteriak dan kabur sekarang juga.

Tapi gadis itu tak mampu melakukannya. Ia menghadap sang kakak seraya menjawab, "Aku mengerti. Aku akan menjaga diri dengan baik."

Mata elang—sepasang hazel itu terus mengawasi Rukia. Bagaimana diketahuinya, Rukia yang sekarang begitu gemar memakai topeng di wajahnya.

Gadis yang terlalu penurut.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke kediaman Kuchiki. Apa kau masih akan mencari benda itu, Ichigo?" Byakuya mendekat pada Ichigo seraya menahan tubuh di sisi mobil sahabatnya.

Ichigo bergerak dari bagian depan mobil menuju pintu masuk kemudinya.

"Kurasa aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi," ujar Ichigo seraya menatap Rukia. "Aku bisa mendapat penggantinya."

Byakuya menyeringai samar. "Aku mengerti," pria Kuchiki itu beralih menghampiri Rukia. "Rukia, kau akan semobil dengan Ichigo."

"A-apa? Aku dibawa olehnya? Bukankah besok?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Ichigo akan ikut ke rumah kita," jawab Byakuya mantap. "Kau mendengarku, Ichigo?" tukasnya kemudian.

Ichigo yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil hanya mendesah pasrah dan kini menurunkan salah satu kaca mobilnya.

"Ya, aku mendengarmu!"

Wajah penuh ketidakrelaan dalam diri Rukia begitu jelas terlihat. Sejujurnya Ichigo tak begitu mempedulikan hal itu. Ia hanya perlu melakukan apa yang Byakuya minta padanya.

"Yo, Alien! Cepatlah masuk!" teriak Ichigo dari dalam mobil balapnya.

Rukia menahan amarah dengan tidak mengindahkan teriakan Ichigo. Ia beralih untuk mengantar Byakuya ke dalam mobil antik miliknya. Begitu usai ia baru menghampiri mobil merah milik Ichigo dengan setengah hati.

"Masuklah."

Rukia meringis. Bukankah lebih sopan jika Ichigo membukakan pintu untuk dirinya?

"Ya! Aku sudah tahu. Kau tak perlu memerintahku."

Ichigo menghela napas maklum.

Dan kedua mobil itu pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan pelataran rumah sakit dengan beberapa mobil lain membuntutinya dari belakang—iring-iringan. Seperti parade mobil presiden saja.

* * *

**Ruki Yagami**

* * *

Hening berkelanjutan masih jua dipertahankan oleh sepasang manusia kikuk di dalam mobil yang sama. Yang satu terlalu malas untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraan dan yang lain masih terlalu bingung untuk menghadapi pria yang terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli padanya.

_Menyebalkan!_

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ichigo setelah memperhatikan Rukia cukup lama dari sudut matanya.

Rukia tidak menoleh. "Aku tidak menyangka akan dijodohkan denganmu."

Ichigo mengerutkan alis pertanda heran. "Dijodohkan denganku?" sanggahnya seraya menoleh.

Rukia bersedekap tangan. "Ya! Aku tidak menyangka. Apa kau juga seorang bangsawan?"

Ichigo berdehem sejenak kemudian memutar setir untuk berbelok ke sisi jalan. Memarkir sejenak di sana.

"Maaf, Nona besar. Aku bukanlah seorang bangsawan seperti yang kau katakan. Dan biarkan aku meluruskan hal ini terlebih dahulu."

Rukia melongokkan badan untuk condong ke arah Ichigo. "Ma-maksudmu?"

Ichigo bersandar pada kursi dan menatap keramaian jalan melewati kaca di hadapannya.

"Byakuya hanya membutuhkan jasaku untuk menjagamu selama di Jepang. Kau hanya akan tinggal bersamaku sampai kalian bertunangan."

Rukia nampak jelas—syok. "Jadi, bukan kau?"

"Bukan," jawabnya malas masih dengan bersandar di kursi kemudinya.

"Benar bukan denganmu?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Ichigo tersenyum sejenak. Sebelah tangannya tertopang diantara kursi dan yang lain melintang di atas _dashboard. _Tubuhnya condong ke arah Rukia.

"Kau... kecewa?"

Rukia mendelik cepat.

"Ti-tidak! Kenapa aku harus kecewa?" jawabnya lantang seraya mendorong pipi Ichigo agar tidak menatapnya. "Aku hanya kaget."

Ichigo perlahan mundur dan kembali menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas. Aku tidak akan mengkhianati Byakuya. Itu janjiku."

Rukia tertegun. Wajah tegas Ichigo membuatnya hening permanen. Padahal di dalam otaknya masih banyak tumpukan pertanyaan, makian dan penolakan.

Ia merasa harus patuh dan percaya.

"Dia seperti... _Nii-sama,_" gumam Rukia.

"Dan satu hal lagi," tambah Ichigo sebelum kembali menginjak gas mobilnya.

Rukia terhentak oleh lamunannya.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Byakuya. Aku dibuat untuk tidak membalas perasaanmu. Aku melakukannya hanya untuk Byakuya."

Rukia memasang wajah linglung. _Jadi, apa maksudnya itu?_

"Maksudmu?" tanya Rukia dengan nada aneh.

"Jangan jatuh cinta padaku. Itu peraturannya."

* * *

**Ruki Yagami**

* * *

Hari telah berganti dan tetap dengan suasana yang sama—terjebak di dalam mobil Ichigo. Pria itu jauh lebih diam jika dibandingkan dengan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Menyadari bahwa hari ini adalah awal dirinya tinggal seatap dengan Ichigo membuatnya sedikit frustasi.

"Aaah...! Aku masih tidak bisa menerimanya! Kenapa juga aku diharuskan untuk tinggal bersamamu? Aku tidak percaya padamu!"

Ichigo masih tetap tak bersuara. Diremnya mobil saat rambu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi merah. Ichigo memijat tengkuknya seraya tetap mengacuhkan Rukia.

"Aha! Jika kau macam-macam padaku, aku tak akan segan untuk menghajarmu habis-habisan. Kau harus tahu bahwa aku menguasai Aikido, jadi...,"

"Aku mahir Judo. Kita cocok."

Rukia berhenti bercuap saat dirasa Ichigo mulai terganggu dengan omelannya. Wajah pria itu sangat dingin. Lebih dingin.

"Kheh! Aku tidak bisa mempercayai hal ini. Apa yang _Nii-sama _pikirkan hingga membuang adiknya sendiri pada orang sepertimu?"

Ichigo dengan cepat menggebrak kemudi di depan tubuhnya. Tingkat kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Kau!" pekiknya seraya menatap Rukia tajam. "Tidak mengetahui apa pun tentang Byakuya. Jangan asal bicara!"

"Tidak tahu? Aku adalah adiknya! Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan hal itu? Apa kau mengenal _Nii-sama _lebih baik dariku? Jangan membodohiku!"

Ichigo mencengkram kuat lengkungan kemudi mobilnya, mencoba menahan amarah.

"Aku mengenal Byakuya lebih dulu daripada kau. Kau tidak tahu apa pun tentangnya."

Benar juga. Byakuya dan Ichigo adalah teman sejak kecil. Dan Rukia baru mengenal apa itu _Nii-sama _sejak sosok kakaknya berusia sebelas tahun. Jarak persaudaraan mereka cukup jauh.

"Baiklah. Lalu jika kau tahu, kenapa _Nii-sama _harus menyerahkanku pada orang tak dikenal sepertimu? Kenapa harus kau? Dan untuk apa?"

Ichigo memijat dahinya. Ia mendadak pusing menghadapi gadis cerewet seperti Rukia.

Ichigo menoleh kepada Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia masih bersikukuh melotot ke arah Ichigo menutut jawaban.

Sebelah tangan Ichigo terulur untuk menarik dagu Rukia. Membawanya mendekat tanpa kelembutan. Rukia kaget.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Byakuya tidak menginginkanmu tinggal di rumah terkutuk itu. Dia melindungimu," ujarnya dengan tempo lambat dan tangkas.

"Dan aku. Disini. Sebagai korbanmu. Aku harus mengasuhmu sampai pria itu berhasil menikahimu. Mulai sekarang, tutup mulutmu dan berhentilah mengeluh!"

Rukia cengo di tempat. Ichigo mulai menjauhkan wajah dan menubrukkan dahi di atas kemudinya dengan tubuh melengkung.

Ia kini memilih untuk mengabaikan Rukia.

Dalam hati Rukia benar-benar mengutuk tindakan Ichigo. Dengan cepat ia menarik kaos di bagian lengan Ichigo sampai wajah tampan si pria berhasil terpapar di depan wajahnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak butuh pengasuh sepertimu!" tandasnya tajam. "Dan aku akan pergi! Sekarang!"

Dengan cepat Rukia menubrukkan badan Ichigo ke arah pintu dan ia sendiri pun bersiap untuk keluar mobil. Belum sempat kaki kecil itu menginjak aspal jalan, jemari kokoh Ichigo menahan kuat bahu Rukia.

"O-oi! Jangan pergi."

Rukia menampik tangan Ichigo dan kembali berusaha untuk keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Hey, Alien bodoh! Kubilang jangan pergi. Kau tuli, eh?"

Rukia dengan cepat menoleh. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Jangan pergi, dasar bodoh!"

Rukia mengepalkan tangan siap untuk meninju lawan adu mulutnya.

"Kau... jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan tololmu itu!"

Rukia berteriak sembari melayangkan satu tinjuan kuat ke arah hidung Ichigo. Namun sayang, dengan mudah Ichigo menangkapnya sedangkan tangan yang lain berusaha untuk menutup kembali pintu mobil saat ia melihat lampu rambu lalu lintas berubah menjadi oranye.

"Lepas!"

"Tidak."

Ichigo menggenggam kuat tangan Rukia. Membawa tangan itu turun dan terbaring di atas pahanya. Menahannya di sana

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Rukia yang tidak mengerti tetap bersikukuh melepaskan diri. Membuat Ichigo harus kembali menatap Rukia dengan wajah tak menentunya.

Wajahnya aneh. Tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"Diamlah. Aku tidak bisa menghadapimu. Jadi tolong, diamlah."

Rukia tahu. Tahu benar. Guratan tersipu itu jelas nampak di wajah Ichigo. Rukia reflek berdebar.

Ia baru menyadari bahwa si labu nampak sangat manis saat berwajah seperti ini. Menahan malu seperti ini.

Oh tidak, Rukia jadi penasaran, selain wajah tegas dan tersipu, mungkin masih banyak lagi cerminan wajah menarik dari seorang labu seperti Ichigo.

Dia ingin tahu. Karena pemikiran itu pula Rukia harus membuang wajah dan membiarkan sebelah tanganya tertawan oleh si tampan.

Ia pun akhirnya terdiam. Sekali lagi ia patuh.

_Menyebalkan!_

* * *

**Ruki Yagami**

* * *

"Hey! Cepat bangun. Kita sudah sampai."

Rukia menggeliatkan tubuh lalu dengan cepat menyangga kepala di depan _dashboard_. Masih dengan kondisi setengah sadar ia berusaha untuk membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya.

"Ahhh... sudah sampai."

Rukia bergumam seraya berdiri di atas pijakan berupa tumpukan batu-batu kecil berwarna putih bersih yang tak beraturan. Pijakan kaki yang manis.

Rukia mundur sejenak. Kemudian menutup pintu mobil dan mulai memperhatikan benar apa yang ia pijak sedari tadi.

Bebatuan yang indah.

"Ini... dimana?" tanyanya masih berusaha memainkan bebatuan lancip itu dengan salah satu kakinya.

"Ini rumahku," kata Ichigo sembari mulai melangkah.

Rukia kini mengangkat wajah. Bukannya berjalan mengikuti Ichigo, ia malah tercengang. Rukia hampir menghentikan napas. Wajahnya berseri-seri dengan kedua bola mata yang tak mengedip sama sekali.

"A-apa apaan ini?"

Ichigo menghentikan langkah dan kembali untuk menghampiri Rukia.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat ikuti aku," Ichigo memerintah seraya mulai melangkahkan kaki kembali.

"I-ini... ini sangat indah!"

Nyaris berteriak. Rukia dengan cepat berlari melewati Ichigo dan menggapai salah satu dahan bunga yang menjulang tinggi hampir menyamai tingginya.

Sebuah bunga. Begitu banyak bunga. Bunga...

"Bunga matahari! Banyak! Sangat banyak! Menakjubkan!"

Ichigo menyadarinya dan sudah bisa menebak.

Rumah Ichigo memang dikelilingi ladang bunga matahari sejak dulu. Dan dia sendirilah yang merawatnya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat memuja bunga matahari. Aku yakin akan hal itu."

Rukia menoleh dan sekarang berjalan menghampiri Ichigo.

"Memuja? Aku tidak memujanya. Aku hanya kagum dengan jumlah bunga matahari disini."

Ichigo terkejut untuk sejenak mendengar penuturan Rukia. Namun begitu menyadari sesuatu ia pun kembali tersenyum ringan.

"Aaahhh... benar juga. Bukan kau yang memuja bunga matahari. Tapi aku."

Rukia merengut tak mengerti dan masih tetap memperhatikan Ichigo yang sekarang mulai melangkah kembali.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan aku menyukai bunga matahari? Kau bilang aku memujanya?"

"_Insting_. Aku hanya menebak."

"Tebakanmu meleset, Tuan sok tahu."

Ichigo tersenyum lebih lebar. "Kurasa tidak. Aku tidak meleset. Kau saja yang belum menyadarinya."

Rukia tertegun. Ichigo menunjukkan rona wajah yang berbeda untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kali ini ternyum tulus.

Rukia bisa merasakannya. Pria ini tengah bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

* * *

**Ruki Yagami**

* * *

"Mr. Labu! Mr. Labu, Ini untukmu. Tersenyumlah!"

_**Aku tercengang. Kau mengulurkan tangan. Menyodorkanku dengan benda tersakral milikmu? Kau... kau memberikan pot berumput itu padaku?**_

_**Apa ini mimpi?**_

"Cepat ambil! Dan tersenyumlah!"

_**Benar-benar sial.**_

_**Tanganku bergetar saat menggapai pot yang dengan amat mati-matian kau rawat itu. Pot berisi rumput pemberian dari Byakuya.**_

"_Nii-sama_ berkata tanaman ini bisa membuat orang tersenyum. Maka dari itu tersenyumlah!"

_**Tanpa sadar aku memeluk pot itu. Aku... tersenyum.**_

_**Selama ini kau benar-benar memperhatikanku rupanya. Meskipun kau tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi aku bahagia.**_

"Te-terima kasih."

_**Hingga membuatku tergagap seperti ini. Kau gadis yang hebat.**_

_**Hanya berkata seperti itu dan hanya memberi seperti itu. Aku merasa bahwa kau mengakui keberadaanku. Kau memberikan hal yang kau puja ini kepadaku, kepada orang sepertiku.**_

_**Orang yang jelas-jelas membencimu.**_

"Tanaman itu adalah kesukaanku. Tolong rawatlah!"

_**Kutundukkan kepalaku. Masih dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Kuperhatikan baik-baik sesuatu yang kau berikan itu kepadaku.**_

_**Hey, bukan rumput. Sebuah... bunga?**_

_**Kukira hanya sebuah rumput. Ternyata sekuncup bunga telah muncul. Kau berhasil merawatnya dengan baik. Dan kau memberikannya padaku.**_

_**Terima kasih. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya. Akan kurawat bunga ini untukmu.**_

Bersambung

* * *

Selamat tahun baru, semua! Semoga di tahun 2013 ini, FBI menjadi semakin jaya dan tidak ada pertikaian lagi. Buat Jee-cyn, ayo balik lagi mengarungi FBI bersama diriku, Sayang. Hohoho

Buat para readers, aku amat berterima kasih atas review kalian. Benar-benar memotivasi saya dalam berkarya. Saya balas lewat PMS ya...

[Chappy, Kie2Kei, Kimekiza, Kuchiki Violet, Chappy Ruki, Uzumaki Kuchiki, Rukiorra Schiffer, Krabby Patty, Curio Cherry, Plovercrest, Darries, Miisakura, Hendik Widyawati, Searaki Icchy, Nakamura Chiaki, Cimmmy]

* * *

**Arigatou, Ja-na!**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	3. Chapter 3

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa** Ruki Yagami/ Hepta Py**

For My Beloved** Cyn, Cim-Jee/ Ci-lee**

* * *

Disclaimer : **Taito Kubo**

Warning : **OOC, AU, Typo(s)**

Pairing : **IchiRuki**

Rate :** T**

* * *

_**Tumpukan buku di atas lantai, gorden jendela yang melambai dan senyum di wajahmu yang menawan.**_

_**Semua itu adalah seni. Potret seni terindah dari sudut pandangku.**_

_**Kau pria tertampan yang pernah kutemui.**_

"Ichigo, mau sampai kapan kau membaca buku-buku tak berguna itu, hah? Kau hanya perlu berimajinasi," Byakuya mengalihkan fokus matanya padaku.

_**Dia memang tak ada duanya. Oh Tuhan... gejala apa ini?**_

"Tutup mulutmu, Byakuya. Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku."

_**Terlalu lama aku memperhatikanmu secara diam-diam. Membuatku kesal saat menyadarinya. Sial.**_

"Aku harus mengetahui dasar-dasar seni sebelum aku menerapkannya di atas kanvas," belaku.

_**Kembali kujelajahi isi buku di atas tangan. Buku tentang seni. Seni melukis.**_

"Kau terlalu serius, Ichigo. Apa yang tertulis di sana?"

_**Aku merentangkan tangan seraya berbaring di atas perkamen lantai.**_

"Bab IX—_Cinta_. Dalam seni lukis kita harus mampu merasakan _cinta_. Dan _cinta_ itu kita wujudkan dalam bentuk pulasan warna di atas kain kanvas."

Byakuya kini berwajah manis padaku seraya berdecak. "Cukup masuk akal. Aku tahu maksudnya."

_**Aku terkhenyak begitu menyadari raut wajah si kutub itu berubah signifikan. Dengan cepat diriku bangun kemudian menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri.**_

_**Di sini tidak ada Rukia. Apa yang bisa membuatnya berwajah seperti itu?**_

_**Karena penasaran kini aku berdiri dan mulai mendekat padanya.**_

"Apa yang sedang kau lukis?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja yang kau sebut _cinta_."

_**Aku menelisik dari ujung kanvas hingga ke pangkal kanvas. Lembaran putih itu hanya ternodai oleh coretan tinta tak berguna.**_

_**Hanya hijau. Pinggiran bergaris hijau. Itu saja?**_

Aku mengangguk-angguk maklum. "Ahhh... seharusnya aku sudah bisa menduganya. Kau pemuja _Ambassador Seaweed_."

_**Byakuya dengan cepat mendelik dan menghentikan gerak jemarinya. Reflek aku mundur selangkah.**_

"Jangan menyimpulkan hal yang tidak-tidak! Ini belum selesai!" tukasnya dengan posisi sama.

_**Dia membentak namun masih jua tak berniat untuk beradu pandang denganku.**_

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

_**Karena bosan dan tak mengerti, aku membuang wajah. Pandanganku kini beralih menuju kotak ventilasi di sisi dinding.**_

_**Saat aku sampai di sisi terkanan jendela—pandanganku dibutakan oleh gorden yang dengan usil menggelapkan mata—menghalangiku melihat sesuatu di luar sana.**_

_**Aku menangkis selendang berwarna putih bersih itu. Hingga aku melihat...**_

_**Seorang gadis berusia 11 tahun.**_

_**Hanya seorang gadis yang tengah bernyanyi riang di bawah mentari terik. Tubuhnya mendayu-dayu dengan sebuah selang tergenggam di cengkraman tangannya.**_

_**Dia tengah merawat bunga. Bunga mawar putih. Coraknya seputih aura yang mengitarimu.**_

"Oh, jadi mawar putih ya?" gumamku.

_**Memang bunga yang menawan. Simbol kesetiaan.**_

_**Namun... kau lebih menawan. Bukan hanya itu. Kau bersinar.**_

"Bagaimana denganmu, Ichigo? Kapan kau akan memulai untuk melukis? Aku lelah menunggu kemajuanmu."

_**Kau adalah bunga... mungkin bunga matahari.**_

"Sekarang," jawabku cepat.

"Hah? Apa katamu?"

"Aku akan memulainya sekarang."

_**Byakuya terperanjat dan kini berdiri dengan pinggang setengah memutar ke arahku.**_

"Me-memulainya sekarang? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Apa yang akan kau lukis untuk karya perdanamu?"

_**Byakuya mendadak cerewet begitu mendapati diriku kini tengah sibuk mempersiapkan diri dengan amat serius dan tanpa bicara.**_

_**Mungkin ia terkejut atau apa. Hanya saja mungkin ia tahu dari sorot mataku. Aku tidak sedang bercanda.**_

"Boleh kutahu, apa yang akan kau lukis?"

_**Kini sepotong kanvas berhasil terbentang di depan tubuhku. Aku sudah siap untuk memulainya.**_

"Aku ingin melukis bunga."

"Bunga? Bunga apa? Kenapa hanya bunga?"

"Aku hanya ingin. Bunga Matahari."

_**Percaya atau tidak. Rupanya pria yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku ini tengah menyungging senyum aneh. Aku lupa satu hal, bukankah dia sejenius nomor satu dalam hal menebak pikiranku?**_

"Ahhh... aku mengerti. Sialakan saja. Aku merestuinya."

_**Mungkin aku yang mendadak tuli atau memang gelombang suara Byakuya yang terlalu kecil. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti maksudnya.**_

"Ya, bisa dibilang bunga matahari memang cocok untukmu. Setidaknya hal itu menyerupai warna rambutmu," ucapnya lirih seraya menopang dada di pinggiran jendela.

_**Ia tengah memperhatikan sesuatu nun jauh diluar sana. Dan menyelidiki sesuatu.**_

"Rukia! Rukia!" teriak Byakuya lantang. "Kau sedang apa?" lanjutnya seraya melongok lewat persegi di antara tubuhnya.

_**Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dari kejauhan dan mengangkat tinggi selang di tangannya.**_

Byakuya mengangguk. "Oh... menyirami itu. Aku tahu dia menyukai bunga. Bunga mawar putih."

_**Byakuya kini beralih kembali memperhatikanku. Aku memang tengah mengambar sesuatu yang besar. Mirip daun. Dan memenuhi hampir seluruh bagian kanvas yang kosong.**_

"Daun yang kau buat terlalu besar, Ichigo. Itu tidak proposional."

_**Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum datar.**_

"Mungkin bisa kuberi saran. Kau seharusnya menggambar bunga mawar."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Aku ingin membuat bunga matahari."

_**Kau memang tak tahu.**_

"Begitukah? Mungkin perkiraanku salah," nada kecewa keluar dari bibir Byakuya.

_**Dan tidak akan pernah tahu.**_

_**Apa yang akan kulukis adalah sesuatu yang akan menjadi karya seni pertamaku. Mungkin juga sesuatu yang akan menjadi rahasiaku.**_

_**Kau boleh menyebutnya sebagai daun raksasa. Karena kau tak tahu makna apa yang ada di dalamnya. Dan asal kau tahu, lukisan ini hanya akulah yang boleh melihatnya.**_

_**Sekali lagi—ini adalah rahasiaku.**_

_**Aku ingin mengatakan satu hal—rahasia tentang **__Kita__**. Mungkin kau belum mengetahuinya. Rumput itu adalah bunga matahari. Kau tidak melihat kuncup itu mekar. Kau tidak tahu jati diri tanaman pujaanmu.**_

_**Suatu hari nanti. Akan kutunjukkan. Seindah apa bunga matahari yang kau berikan padaku.**_

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau buat, hah?" tanya Byakuya sekali lagi.

"Lobak," jawabku asal.

"Hah? Benarkah? Pantas saja bentuknya sebesar itu. Aku bodoh mengiranya daun."

_**Membuatku selalu tersenyum saat mengingatnya. Terima kasih.**_

* * *

**KELAMBU ASA**

Hepta Py

**Chapter III**

* * *

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Kau bebas melakukan apa pun di rumahku, kecuali...," Ichigo terus berceloteh saat memandu Rukia mengelilingi rumahnya.

Mereka berdua telah sampai di bagian terbelakang. Suguhan terakhir Ichigo. Sekali lagi—bunga matahari di pekarangan belakang rumahnya.

"Ruangan dengan pintu paling besar di bagian belakang tadi," tunjuknya dengan mengarahkan jempol ke belakang.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Di sana hanya boleh dimasuki olehku. Kau mengerti?"

Rukia mengangguk.

Gadis itu pun heran. Kenapa ia begitu cepat mengangguk dan patuh?

"Ah, iya. Di sini kau tidak hidup gratis, Nona Muda. Kau harus bekerja padaku."

Keduanya kini beriringan kembali menuju ruang tengah. Rukia yang tiba-tiba disodori pernyataan tabu hanya bisa melengos. Ia telah menduganya. Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini.

"Kau harus membersihkan rumah setiap hari, memasak dan mencuci baju."

Rukia menghentikan langkah sesaat. "A-apa? Itu terlalu banyak!"

"Byakuya berpesan bahwa aku boleh memberimu pekerjaan apa pun sesuai dengan keinginanku. Kau tidak bisa membantahnya."

Rukia mengistirahatkan tubuh di atas sofa empuk saat mereka sampai di ruang tengah. Sedangkan Ichigo masih jua mempertahankan posisinya untuk berdiri.

Ia mengintip jam tangan dari balik bola mata hazelnya. Begitu pula dengan Rukia. Wanita itu merogoh kantung _dress salmon _yang dikenakannya. Melakukan cek pada jadwal kegiatan di layar _handphone_.

Ichigo memasukkan sebelah tangan berjam tangan itu ke dalam saku celana. "Aku harus per...,"

"Ah... membosankan. Aku tidak memiliki kegiatan apa pun hari ini," Rukia memotong kalimat Ichigo.

Ichigo menatap baik-baik perubahan wajah gadis pungutannya. Memang benar, tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai bulan depan. Gadis kecil ini pastilah menganggur untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

"Kau tidak bertanya, kapan kau akan bertemu dengan calon suamimu?" Ichigo bertanya seraya memainkan gantungan kunci di atas tangan yang lain.

Rukia membuang wajah. "Maaf, aku tidak tertarik mengetahuinya."

Ichigo melengkungkan sudut bibir sembari menuduk dalam. Ia mengerti, gadis seperti Rukia tidak pernah diajarkan untuk menunjukkan ekspresi selain di depan cermin.

Bukankah akan lebih bagus jika gadis malang itu menangis, kabur atau setidaknya memberontak?

Ichigo mendekat dan menjulurkan tangan untuk menggapai kepala gadis manis dengan usia terpaut enam tahun dengannya itu. Ia menggosok-gosok kepala Rukia.

Sontak Rukia mendongak ke arah wajah penuh prihatin milik Ichigo.

"Setidaknya kau lebih beruntung dari Byakuya. Kau tahu? Garis keturunan Kuchiki selalu mendapat masalah dalam hidupnya. Kau beruntung tidak menjadi anak sulung. Kau harus bersyukur."

Rukia menampik tangan Ichigo. "Jangan mengasihaniku, Labu. Aku sudah mengerti."

Ichigo kembali memasang wajah biasa. Rasa khawatir dalam benaknya mungkin perlu dikurangi.

"Baiklah," ujar Ichigo seraya berbalik badan. "Kau bisa ikut denganku, kutunjukkan sedikit jati diriku padamu."

Rukia bersikap seolah ia tak peduli. Namun sesungguhnya, ia juga ingin mengatahui sedikit tetang lelaki yang dipercayai penuh oleh kakaknya ini. Setidaknya dengan ikut dengan pria itu, ia bisa menghibur diri sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Rumah ini terlalu sepi dan membosankan," ujar Rukia bernada ogah-ogahan.

"Pilihanmu tepat. Ikutlah denganku."

Ichigo berjalan santai mendahului Rukia yang masih jua mempertahankan posisi pantat yang begitu setia menyinggahi sofa _moccasin _milik tuan rumahnya.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Rukia seraya mulai memposisikan diri untuk berdiri.

"Ke galeri."

"Galeri?"

"Kau cerewet. Kau hanya perlu berjalan mengikutiku, Alien!" Ichigo pun menghilang di balik pintu.

Dengan setengah berlari Rukia berusaha cepat mengejar ketertinggalannya.

Bibirnya cemberut.

"Jangan panggil aku Alien, Mr. Labu bodoh!" teriaknya lantang.

* * *

**Ruki Yagami**

* * *

Bukan hanya senang. Ia bersyukur bisa berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong dinding yang dipenuhi berbagai maha karya seni lukis.

Gadis itu pun sesungguhnya adalah salah satu penggila seni lukis. Hanya saja ia dilarang untuk melukis sejak dulu.

"Byakuya pintar melukis, apa kau juga?" Ichigo melempar pertanyaan dengan tiba-tiba.

Rukia berhenti tepat di depan_ frame_ penaung sebuah lukisan termencolok di antara yang lainnya. Ichigo yang menyadari bahwa Rukia sudah tak lagi mengikuti dirinya kini berbalik arah.

"Aku suka lukisan ini."

Ichigo berjalan mendekat kemudian memperhatikan apa yang kini menjadi daya magnet kuat bagi kedua lensa Rukia. Gadis itu nampak takjub.

Tidak mengedip sama sekali.

"Aku juga menyukainya," Ichigo menanggapi seraya berdiri tepat di belakang Rukia.

Entah kenapa Rukia terkejut dan kini malah berbalik badan dan kemudian mundur selangkah hingga menabrak pinggiran figura lukisan idamannya.

"Jangan tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu! Pergilah jika kau ingin pergi. Aku akan tetap di sini."

Ichigo hanya berwajah biasa kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Rukia tanpa mengatakan apa pun sebelumnya. Pria itu hanya melambai ringan kemudian menghilang di balik lorong.

Sedangkan Rukia kini kembali meratapi lukisan termegah di depan matanya. Bertajuk _Andromeda_ dengan tanda tangan pelukis tepat di bawahnya.

"Benar dia! Ini miliknya!"

Rukia terperanjat dan kembali menyoroti pajangan itu dengan begitu antusias. Bahkan jemarinya mulai mengelus kaca penyekat—ia menyesali keterlambatannya untuk menyadari, bahwa lukisan itu adalah milik...

"Pelukis yang jenius. Aku tak menyesal telah mengagumimu sejak lama."

Rukia benar-benar nampak terpesona. "Kau memang pelukis yang benar-benar berbakat."

Dengan cepat Rukia kembali menyusuri lorong-lorong berdinding karya seni yang lain setelah usai mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada lukisan idamannya.

Sebuah lukisan yang dibuat oleh pelukis nomor satu menurut Rukia.

Sejak dulu. Ia mengagumi karya orang tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Kurosaki. Bukankah ia pelukis di Jepang? Mungkin lain waktu aku memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya secara langsung."

Rukia berjalan lurus. Ia masih juga berbunga-bunga akan penemuannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia merasa semakin dekat dengan pelukis idamannya itu. Ia benar-benar memuja pelukis Kurosaki.

* * *

**Ruki Yagami**

* * *

Rukia membuka kenop pintu di hadapannya. Ia tahu, hanya pintu inilah yang terletak di bagian terujung lorong yang beberapa saat lalu dijajahi kaki Ichigo. Ia tak perlu ragu, karena untuk sejenak tadi ia mendengar suara pria itu dari balik pintu.

"Mr. Labu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di...," Rukia terperangah. "si-ni?"

Semua mata kini tertuju pada sosok Rukia. Yang mereka kira adalah wanita gila yang memanggil pria tertampan di ruangan itu dengan sebutan Labu. Buah labu.

Seseorang berdiri. "Siapa yang kau sebut Labu, Pendek?"

Rukia mengenal bentuk suara itu.

"Kau? Yang waktu itu?"

Senna. Yang berdiri tepat searah dengan Ichigo. Wanita yang ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu di rumah sakit.

Senna berjalan tanpa mengindahkan Ichigo yang terlihat sama sekali tak terusik dengan sebutan labu. Ia malah terlihat seolah tak mengenal Rukia sedikit pun.

"Ah... kau pelajar baru di sini? Kau si kurus itu kan?" ujar Senna membalas cemohan, mewakili _sensei_-nya.

Sontak seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut tertawa mendengar nada suara Senna yang terlihat begitu membenci wanita kecil yang sedari tadi masih bengong tak melakukan apa-apa.

Ichigo tahu satu hal. Senna sangat mudah terpancing emosi. Pria itu terpaksa berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

"Apa yang kalian perhatikan? Cepat lukis sesuai dengan apa yang kuperintahkan!" nada Ichigo menjadi sedikit ketus, memerintahkan semua peserta didiknya untuk kembali melukis.

Begitu sampai, Ichigo berdiri di samping Rukia.

"Ah, pendatang baru. Aku sudah menyiapkan satu tempat untukmu. Dan kau, Senna. Cepat kembali ke tempatmu. Lukis apa yang kuminta."

Senna awalnya diam namun kemudian menarik-narik ujung singsingan kemeja putih Ichigo.

"Tapi... dia menghinamu, Ichigo-_sensei_. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkannya," rayu Senna kembali mencari muka.

"Menghina?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Iya, dia menghinamu labu bukan?" Senna kembali mengulang sebutan itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengira dia menghinaku? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis ini."

Senna terkesikap. Dan secara tak langsung, fakta pun terputar. Kini Senna lah yang terkesan menghina _sensei_-nya.

"Ah... oh, be-gitu. Ahahahaha," dengan cepat Senna meninggalkan _sensei _pujaannya dengan menundukkan kepala beberapa kali kepada Ichigo sebelum pergi.

Begitu Senna lenyap. "Oh, salah satu pasanganmu," Rukia nampak sinis mengucapkannya.

Gadis itu ingat benar bagaimana Ichigo diperebutkan oleh dua orang wanita di toilet kamar mandi rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu. Ia benci pria semodel Ichigo.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," Ichigo menjawab dengan kalimat menggantung tanpa penjelasan, membuat Rukia membatin panjang.

_Ah! Tentu saja. Playboy kelas kakap sepertimu memang sudah terbisa melakukan kejahatan terhadap kaum wanita. Pantas kau tak mampu mengenali di mana letak kesahanmu!_

Rukia baru saja ingin pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Akan tetapi sebelah tangan Ichigo menangkap lengan Rukia.

"Hey, jangan pergi," pintanya.

Rukia menatap sinis Ichigo. "Aku tidak ada kepentingan di sini."

"Kau ada."

Ichigo memimpin langkah Rukia untuk mengikutinya. Ia menempatkan Rukia tepat di sebelah Senna. Bagian terdepan kelas dan menghimpit dinding berjendela besar.

"Aku tahu kau suka melukis. Lukislah apa yang menjadi inspirasi dalam hidupmu," ucap Ichigo dan dengan cepat meninggalkan Rukia begitu saja.

Rukia masih menatap datar kain kanvas di depan wajahnya. Ia hanya berpikir, mungkinkah ia boleh melukis di sini?

Dan juga, bagaimana bisa Ichigo tahu bahwa ia senang melukis? Ia tak pernah melukis di depan orang sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana bisa ia memasukkanku ke sini dan tiba-tiba menyuruhku untuk menulis?" sewot Rukia seraya menorehkan kuas nomor 4 bercat hitam di atas kanvas.

Ichigo mengamati benar. Rukia sudah memulainya, melukiskan sesuatu di atas lembar putihnya.

Gadis itu nampak sangat serius. Bibirnya terbungkam rapat dan matanya sama sekali tak beralih dari kain kanvas, meskipun itu di saat si gadis tengah mengambil ulang warna yang berbeda.

Ia terlalu mahir jika dikatakan sebagai pemula dalam dunia seni. Itulah kesimpulan Ichigo.

"Apa yang menginspirasimu. Tuangkan semua perasaan kalian di dalam kanvas itu. Tidak perlu kalian pikirkan, lakukan apa yang kalian rasakan."

Ichigo berjalan mengitari para peserta didiknya dengan ulet dan menanyai satu persatu dengan pertanyaan singkat—_apa yang kalian lukis_.

Semua hampir tertebak, mereka menggambar sesorang. Menggambar sosok orang yang menginspirasi mereka.

Kini Ichigo sampai di sisi terdekat dari Senna—wanita yang mengaku telah diduakan oleh Ichigo.

"Kau... menggambarku?" Ichigo bernada aneh saat mengatakannya.

Senna mengangkat dagu dan membentuk senyuman termanis sejagad raya dengan bangga.

"Tentu! Bukankah Ichigo-_sensei_ adalah pria yang berarti untukku? Ini adalah suatu kehormatan. Kau seharusnya senang."

Ichigo akhirnya tersenyum. Benar, ia harus berterima kasih untuk ini. Ia pun menepuk-nepuk kepala Senna.

"Baiklah, kuucapkan terima kasih. Aku senang menjadi salah satu inspirasi dalam hidupmu."

Rukia memandangi benar perlakukan Ichigo kepada Senna. _Dasar paman-paman_, ujarnya membatin.

Rukia kini tahu, Ichigo sangat gemar menyanjung wanita di sekitarnya. Pria itu tahu benar bahwa wanita memang lemah dengan pria tampan sejenis dirinya, baik hati dan sentuhan lembut di kepala seperti itu.

_Memuakkan!_

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyetuh kepalaku sekali lagi, Labu," gumam Rukia otomatis.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanggap Ichigo yang tanpa disadari Rukia sudah berdiri menjulang di belakang tubuhnya.

Rukia hanya diam dan mendengus sejenak. Ia tak menduga Ichigo sudah siap mengomentari lukisannya.

Rukia adalah yang terakhir karena wanita itu menempati bagian ruangan terpojok depan. Tidak ada orang lain lagi di belakangnya.

"Jangan mengomentari lukisanku seperti yang kau lakukan dengan yang lainya. Kau hanya boleh melihat," tukas Rukia ketus.

Ichigo tidak mengindahkannya. Kedua pupil matanya tak lepas dari coretan aneh di permukaan kanvas. Torehan cat tak jelas dengan berbagai warna yang tak tertebak.

"Lukisanmu indah," puji Ichigo jujur.

Rukia menoleh dengan cepat. Dan begitu terkejutnya ia. Wajah mereka hampir bertubrukan. Posisi Ichigo sekarang memang menjulur di sisi terkanan bahu Rukia.

Bukan salah Rukia jika keduanya sekarang terpaku bersamaan. Rukia mendelik ke wajah Ichigo sedangkan Ichigo datar, tidak berekspresi.

Namun sorot hazel Ichigo mengarungi _ametrine _menawan di balik kelopak mata Rukia.

Sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya.

Masih tetap dengan wajah yang tak berubah. Mungkin Rukia terlalu terkejut atau mungkin terlalu terpesona hingga seluruh kesadaran dan kinerja otaknya terganggu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menatapku? Aku tidak keberatan, hanya saja wajahmu terlalu dekat denganku. Bisakah kau sedikit menjauhkannya?"

Ichigo berkata santai. Tanpa celah, tanpa kesalahan. Ia benar-benar terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Namun jika seandainya ia boleh jujur. Justru Ichigo yang sangat terkejut, jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Bagaimana tidak? Ini lebih tepat disebut Rukia lah yang _nyosor _duluan padanya.

"A-aku tidak sengaja, Bodoh!"

Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan cepat. "Apa yang kau lukis?"

"Orang yang menginspirasiku."

"Orang? Aku tidak melihat orang," ujar Ichigo sengaja.

"Sesuatu yang menjadi inspirasi dalam hidup tidak harus dalam bentuk yang nyata. Buku Besar Ilmu Surrealisme Bab XII, cukup satu hal. Wujud objek lukisan adalah...,"

"Perasaan," lanjut Ichigo.

Rukia dengan cepat menoleh, namun kini sedikit menjaga jarak intervalnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau tahu kutipan itu?" Rukia benar-benar tak menduga.

"Tentu saja. Aku jauh lebih senior darimu."

"Ta-tapi buku itu membosankan. Sangat besar, tebal, rumit dan tua."

Ia benar-benar tak mampu mengira, orang seperti Ichigo, bermodel pria seperti Ichigo—menggandrungi buku-buku besar sepertinya?

"Kau tak harus menilai objek dari nampak tilas. Nilailah dengan intuisi dan tuangkan imajinasi ke dalamnya. Bab XIX, Pedoman Surrealisme. Jangan nilai diriku seenak jidatmu."

Rukia nampak sangat terkejut sampai-sampai tidak menghiraukan makian Ichigo.

"Pasti kebetulan," tukas Rukia.

Nampak berlebihan ekspresinya, seolah Ichigo baru saja mengucapkan sebuah penemuan ilmiah termustahil di dunia.

Rukia juga tahu di bagian itu, tapi ia takkan mampu menghafal detail beserta bab seperti yang dilakukan Ichigo barusan.

"Kau terlalu terkejut, Pendek. Tentu saja Ichigo-_sensei_ mengetahui semua itu. Dia seorang profesor," Senna yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan kedua orang itu pun ikut-ikutan nimbruk.

Rukia tergagap. "Pro-profesor? Bagaimana bisa _Playboy _tak beradap ini memiliki gelar profesor?"

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar wanita bodoh! Kenapa kau gemar sekali menghina _Sensei_-ku, hah?"

Ichigo yang berdiri di antara mereka hanya bisa menghela napas. Mungkin dimulai dari sini, kelasnya yang begitu tenang akan menjadi ruangan terberisik sepanjang hidupnya.

Rukia dan Senna bukanlah jenis spesies yang baik untuk ditempatkan dalam habitat yang sama.

Ichigo menepuk bahu Senna. "Jangan banyak bicara. Lanjutkan untuk melukis inspirasimu."

Senna berbinar dengan cepat. "Tentu saja, _Sensei_! Aku akan menggambarmu seindah mungkin!"

Rukia yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa membatin dalam hati. _Oh, kau tipe pria sempurna rupanya. Tak heran gadis-gadis itu mau menjadi korban kekejamanmu._

"Aku sudah selesai," Rukia melempar begitu saja kuas di atas papan cat.

Gadis itu berbicara dengan nada ketus untuk sekali lagi. Ichigo yang sedari tadi masih setia mengawasi lukisan Senna kini beralih pada Rukia.

"Cepat benar. Coba kulihat."

Rukia tahu, ia dengan patuh menyingkir dari persemayamannya dan menggantikan posisi Ichigo untuknya. Pria itu kini duduk di depan kanvas Rukia.

"Kau belum menulis judul dan namamu," Ichigo mengamati setiap sisi lukisan itu.

"Aku memang sengaja tidak menulisnya. Itu tak perlu."

Ichigo mengangguk maklum.

"Apa ini? Bisakah kau jelaskan lukisan buatanmu ini padaku?"

Rukia menatap Ichigo bosan dan kini beralih mata memandangi lukisannya sendiri.

"Surrealisme. Ini adalah sesuatu yang belum kutemui."

Ichigo mencondongkan lebih ke arah kanvas. "Belum kau temui? Apakah itu seseorang?"

"Ya."

Ichigo berpikir sejenak. "Ah... aku mengerti. Calon suamimu?"

**Bletak!**

Tanpa diduga-duga dan tanpa sopan santun Rukia menjitak kepala Ichigo. Senna mendelik saat mengetahui hal itu namun dengan cepat Ichigo tersenyum begitu manis ke arah Senna. Seolah menyogoknya untuk tidak kembali bersura.

"Jangan asal bicara!" ucap Rukia kasar.

"Lalu?"

Rukia berdecak pinggang seraya menunjuk coretan warna tak berpola di kain kanvasnya. "Dia adalah pelukis yang kuidolakan."

Ichigo nampak sangat tertarik. Ia bisa menebaknya, pastilah Rukia menggeluti bidang yang sama dengan Byakuya. Gadis ini pun menyukai dunia seni lukis.

Meskipun Byakuya pernah berkata, Rukia tak tertarik dengan lukisan.

"Boleh kutahu siapa orang itu?"

Rukia bersitatap dengan Ichigo. Sebenarnya tak masalah jika seorang Ichigo mengatahui siapa pelukis yang dipujanya. Toh pria itu mungkin bisa membantunya untuk bertemu langsung dengan seseorang itu.

Seseorang yang menginspirasinya untuk melukis dan memandang dunia berbeda dari lensa seni surraelisme. Sesuatu yang menakjubkan menurut Rukia.

"Dia adalah..."

**Bersambung**

* * *

Surrealisme itu aliran seni yang non real, kebalikan dari aliran seni realisme. Jadi kebanyakan bentuknya aneh namun indah menurut saya. Saya pecinta lukisan!

**Btw, sekian saja. Kritik dan saran tetap saya tunggu di kotak review ya, **_**Readers–ku sayang**_**! Oh iya, doakan ujian praktik saya sukses ya? Tgl 14 ini dimulai. Huhuhu**

**Balesan Review lewat PMS ya!**

* * *

**[Gay-sama, Agi Luv Jeruk, Keiko Eni Naomi]**

**[Chappy Ruki**; terima kasih sayang udah mampir ke aku, luv you!**, Plovercrest, Purple and Blue, Hendik Widyawati, Uzumaki Kuchiki, Guest**; terima kasih udah ngisi review buat aku ya, Say!**, Chappy**; makasih ya udah ngeriuw saya. Luv u!**, Darries**; saya bertanya-tanya, kapan Daries mereview saya. Akhirnya dapat review dari Darries. Makasih**]**

**[Kie2Kei, Arch 15**; Wahhh, makasih udah mampir ya! Udah nyepetin review udah seneng banget!**, Izumi Kagawa, Emi**; Wah pertanyaannya banyak banget, Sayaangg! Wah, kamu kembali membaca karya saya? Senengnya! Makasih banget say! Memangnya dulu namanya siapa? Kali aja inget. Hi3**, Krabby Patty**; Makasih udah mampir yaaa!**, Amexi chan, Miisakura]**

* * *

**Arigatou, Ja-na!**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	4. Chapter 4

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa** Ruki Yagami/ Hepta Py**

For My Beloved** Cyn, Cim-Jee/ Ci-lee**

Disclaimer : **Taito Kubo**

* * *

Warning : **OOC, AU, Typo(s), Italic (Ichigo)**

Pairing : **IchiRuki**

Rate :** T**

* * *

"Dia adalah...,"

"Ya?" ucapku tak sabar.

_Rukia, wajahmu sama seperti waktu itu. Saat dimana hanya bayang Byakuya yang tepantul di kedua kornea matamu._

_Senyum di bibirmu itu—juga sama seperti waktu itu. Membuat duniaku berhenti dangan tindak menakjubkanmu. Apa mungkin kedua mataku sudah termanipulasi oleh perasaanku? Ini tak wajar. Caraku melihatmu tak wajar._

_Senyum yang mengisyaratkan jagad semesta untuk tercenung menatapmu. Kau seperti malaikat. Malaikat kecilku yang dulu. Dan baru kali pertama ini aku kembali melihatnya._

_Namun sayang, bukan untukku. Melainkan untuk orang yang kau sebut pelukis idolamu—beruntungnya orang itu. Bisa memiliki senyumanmu._

_Kau menjulurkan wajahmu padaku yang masih mendamparkan diri pada kursi kayu di depan lukisanmu—lukisan untuk pelukis idolamu._

_Ia tersenyum riang._

_Mulut kecilnya membuka perlahan, mengisyaratkan susunan alfabet yang membuat diri ini semakin penasaran._

"R-a-h-a-s-i-a."

_Aku kecewa. Kau tahu? Di dalam lubuk hatiku—di dalam pusat kehidupanku—keduanya bergemuruh. Seolah memerintahkan kedua tangan ini untuk merengkuh wajahmu, memaksa bibir ini untuk mengintrogasimu. _

_Siapa gerangan orang yang berhasil mencuri senyuman itu dariku?_

_Perasaan memonopoli ini. Aku membencinya._

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu, Mr. Labu. Karena dia istimewa."

_Ini tak adil. Kau menyembunyikan kenyataan, bahwa nyatanya sebelah hatimu sudah termiliki oleh pelukis tak jelas itu. Aku bisa menebaknya—bukankah senyum tulus itu tak sembarang orang bisa melihatnya?_

"Oh, begitu. Kau tidak ingin memberitahunya padaku?" aku masih jua bersikukuh.

_Gadis Kuchiki itu meraih tas miliknya kemudian beranjak menuju pintu. _

"Yang boleh kau tahu hanya bagaimana aku sangat memujanya. Suatu saat nanti, saat aku bertemu dengannya, aku ingin mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku."

_Aku terhenyuh. Sampai seperti itukah?_

"Kenapa?" aku tak rela menanyakannya, nada bicaraku melambat tanpa disadari olehnya.

_Rukia sekali lagi tersenyum. Begitu mudahnya kau mengumbar senyum untuk seseorang yang belum kau temui? Kau berlebihan._

"Karena dia menyelamatkan _Nii-sama_."

"Menyelamatkan... Byakuya? Kakakmu? Bagaimana bisa?"

_Mungkin masa yang kulewatkan untuk meninggalkan Jepang, membuatku buta akan masa lalu sahabatku—Kuchiki Byakuya—10 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat._

"Ah, Sudahlah! Ayo pulang! Aku sangat lelah."

_Aku termenung. Kusanggah kedua siku milikku di atas paha. Kutatap lantai yang kini nampak menertawakan wajah memalukanku. Perasaan apa ini? _

_Kulihat punggung Rukia yang kini menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkanku. Tunggu, aku menyadari satu hal penting._

_Aku tahu sekarang. Ekspresi Rukia saat ini sama seperti ekspresiku saat memuja bunga matahari pemberiannya. Perasaan yang dirasakan Rukia pada pelukis itu serupa dengan perasaanku yang dulu kucurahkan hanya untuknya._

_Bukan cinta, namun perasaan yang melebihi itu. Sesuatu yang belum kutemukan apa istilahnya._

_Oh, aku ingat. Memuja. Perasaan kuat melebihi cinta dan berbeda dengan cinta. _

_Apa pantas aku bersedih? Hal yang kupuja telah memuja hal lain. Dan hal itu bukanlah aku. _

_Sedangkan diri ini ada tidak untuk mencintai wanita sepertimu. Aku tidak akan lagi merebut seseorang yang berarti bagi Byakuya. Lelaki sepertiku, tak pantas memiliki perasaan terkutuk ini._

"Seolah bercermin. Membuatku teringat akan kisah kita, Nel. Ah... benar. Neliel Tu Odelschwanck. Wanita yang dulu kucintai."

* * *

**KELAMBU ASA**

Hepta Py

**Chapter IV**

* * *

Tangkai panjang yang menopang penuh bunga fajar itu terangguk-angguk diterpa angin malam. Mengajak Rukia menuju dunia maya yang menciptakan hayalan semu di balik kedua pupil matanya.

Gadis itu melamun.

"Aaah... kenapa Labu itu lama sekali? Ini sudah malam," gadis dengan terusan _azure _tersebut menopang dagu seraya menatap langit malam.

"Pukul sebelas malam," ia menebak posisi jarum jam hanya untuknya. "Apa yang sedang dilakukan pria itu sekarang?" Rukia bangkit dari tempatnya menumpu tubuh.

Kedua kakinya bergantian membentuk pola berjalan yang lambat. Sebelah tangannya meraih bunga matahari yang menjulang hampir menyamai tinggi tubuhnya. Memetiknya.

"Apa Labu itu akan marah jika aku memetik satu untuk diriku sendiri?" ujar Rukia seraya memainkan tangkai yang dipetiknya—memutar-mutarnya.

Rukia kembali mengingat-ingat gelagat aneh _paman_ Labu-nya. Sepulang dari acara mereka mengunjungi galeri di hari itu, Rukia merasa Ichigo berubah. Pria itu jauh lebih pendiam dan tidak lagi mengajak Rukia untuk pergi bersamanya. Meninggalkan Rukia begitu saja, tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Setidaknya katakan padaku, kau akan pergi kemana, Tuan Labu! Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku ini adik angkatmu?"

Rukia membuang bunga matahari itu. Meningkalkannya terkulai di atas jalan setapak yang kini ditinggalkan. Belia itu masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu.

"Sebaiknya aku menunggunya di dalam. Di luar dingin sekali."

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Rangiku memeluk _pria-nya _dengan penuh semangat dari belakang. Menaiki diam-diam motor maskulin Ichigo adalah hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan lama bagi Rangiku. Ia suka menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Jeruk, bisakah kau membiarkanku sekali-kali menginap di rumahmu? Kau terlalu pelit."

Ichigo melepas helm yang sedari tadi mengasingkannya dari sinar bulan yang memuncak di langit malam. Benar dikatakan seorang profesor, itu berlaku pada siang hari. Jika malam menjelang, sebutan baru melekat kuat untuknya.

"_King_, ini hadiahmu," seseorang menyodorkan sejumlah uang yang tak sedikit pada Ichigo.

Sebelah tangan Ichigo meraihnya dan dengan cepat ia oper ke belakang. "Pakailah untuk bersenang-senang dengan orang lain. Hari ini aku lelah."

"Ceh, kau selalu saja seperti itu. Berhentilah menyendiri. Kau mengacuhkan banyak wanita yang menggilaimu," Rangiku melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Ichigo.

Tubuh wanita itu menghangat—menghantarkan sensasi aneh untuk tubuh Ichigo. Memang tubuh tak bisa membohongi hasrat yang dirasakannya. Tapi sekali lagi, bibir Ichigo mampu menentang semua keinginan dalam batinnya.

"Maaf, mungkin lain kali."

Pria itu tidak tertarik dengan perubahan. Ia lebih senang menjadi seorang penyendiri.

"_King, _lain kali mengalahlah. Setidaknya mengalahlah dariku. Lagi pula uang yang kau menangkan dari taruhan sama sekali tidak kau gunakan, benarkan?" pria yang menyodorkan uang hasil taruhan pada Ichigo itu kini berdiri tegak di depan motor Ichigo.

Pria itu berniat menghisap habis batang rokoknya di sana—berusaha menahan Ichigo pergi.

"Minggirlah, Shirosaki. Aku harus pulang," Ichigo nampak terganggu karena jumlah penghadangnya kini menjadi dua orang.

Shirosaki mengangkat kedua tangan dan berjalan mundur—patuh menjauhi motor besar Ichigo.

Rangiku menahan kedua tangan Ichigo saat si pria berniat untuk memakai kembali helm miliknya.

"Apa maumu?" tukas Ichigo tak ramah.

Rangiku memeluk sekaligus tubuh beserta kedua lengan Ichigo, menyandarkan dagu pada bahu dan sedikit menyerongkan kepala. Wajah Rangiku nampak sedih.

"Akulah orang yang paling memahamimu. Sudah terlalu banyak beban perasaan yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Sungguh malang, pria tampan sepertimu seharusnya bersenang-senang denganku."

Ichigo membebaskan satu tangannya dari pelukan Rangiku, meraih untaian rambut panjang si wanita kemudian mengecupnya mesra.

"Hebat, kau selalu bisa menebakku. Kau membaca pikiranku lagi?"

"Aku melihat dari kerutan di dahimu, Ichigo. Kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Tidak, kau hebat."

"Tentu saja."

Ichigo menyungging senyum. Ada kalanya ia bersyukur memiliki sahabat pengganggu seperti Rangiku. Wanita itu cukup berguna untuknya. Tidak dalam segala hal yang pasti. Tidak untuk kebutuhan biologisnya—cukup untuk kebutuhan psikologisnya.

"Ini adalah bentuk hukumanku. Kau tahu, pria sepertiku diciptakan untuk menjadi seorang penyendiri. Itu jauh lebih keren bukan?"

Rangiku melepas pelukannya dan beranjak dari motor Ichigo. "Pulanglah, kau terlihat sangat tergesa."

"Ya, aku ingin melihat matahariku."

Rangiku melipat dada di bawah payudara besarnya. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Kau sangat memperhatikan bunga-bungamu itu. Haaah, seandainya bukan hanya halaman menakjubkan itu yang boleh kuketahui, aku juga ingin tahu seberapa menakjubkannya dirimu saat berada di atas ranjang. Setidaknya, aku ingin melihat isi rumahmu."

Ichigo hanya membalasnya dengan senyum datar dan kembali memasangkan helm miliknya. Pria itu memutar kunci motor untuk menghidupkan mesin balapnya.

"Aku cemburu dengan motormu."

"Banyak yang sependapat denganmu," ucap Ichigo dari balik helm _fire brick _yang senada dengan motor yang kini tengah ia mainkan—membunyikan raungan khasnya.

"Kurasa kau terlalu bodoh menjadikan sebuah motor sebagai kekasihmu. "

"Aku lebih menyukai kanvas ketimbang motor ini. Kau jangan khawatir," gurau Ichigo yang kemudian menarik kuat gas motornya—meluncurkan diri memecah si hening jalanan malam.

"Pria menyebalkan. Mungkin karena itu juga aku jadi semakin tergila-gila padamu, Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Ichigo membuka pintu rumahnya menggunakan kunci duplikat yang menjadi satu dengan kunci motornya. Perlahan ia mulai menarik daun pintu dan menyelipkan diri memasuki rumah melalui celah yang dibuatnya.

Ia berjalan santai menuju ruang tengah seraya memutar-mutar ring kunci dengan jari telunjuk yang teracung ke atas.

Baru saja ia berniat menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju ruang tidurnya di lantai dua, geraknya terhenti seketika saat kedua lensa matanya menangkap sosok seorang gadis tengah tertidur—meringkuk pada sofa panjang di depan layar televisi yang menyala tanpa suara.

"Dia... menungguku?"

Sepasang kaki panjang itu melangkah untuk mendekati bunga gadisnya. Rukia terlihat tengah tertidur pulas sambil mencengkam kuat setangkai bunga matahari di jemari tangan kanannya.

Ichigo bersimpuh dan mengamati muka tenang gadis yang dulu didambanya—gadis pertama yang memberinya perhatian tulus—memberikan hal berharga (bunga matahari) untuk dirinya.

"Aku terkejut saat melihatmu lagi setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu. Kau tidak terlalu banyak berubah," gumamnya seraya mengukir pelipis hingga pipi Rukia menggunakan jari telunjuknya. "Aku sedikit senang. Kau tetap gadis kecil yang dulu pernah kukenal."

Ichigo tahu, suasana seperti ini mampu membawa getaran berbeda pada ritme jantung perasaannya. Pusat segala hal yang menginstruksikan diri untuk mencari alasan—atas dasar apa bagian itu bergemuruh begitu kencang? Ichigo penasaran.

Percaya atau tidak, debaran itu mengasyikkan. Saat Ichigo mendekatkan wajah pada paras cantik makhluk hawa di depanya—pusat dada pada diri Ichigo terpompa lebih cepat. Menghantarkan implus berupa gelora aneh dalam batinnya.

Ia mendambakan bibir wanita itu.

"Setidaknya... belehkah aku...,"

Kalimat Ichigo terputus saat bibirnya berhasil bertemu dengan bibir dingin pasangannya. Sangat dingin, sedingin lengan Rukia yang kini digenggam lembut oleh Ichigo sebagai pendukung nalurinya. Mencuri ciuman bukanlah tindakan jantan seorang pria—Ichigo membutuhkan keberanian lebih untuk melakukannya.

Ichigo tahu, hanya dengan menyentuh permukaan kulit gadis itu—kenyataan mampu ditebak dengan mudah—Rukia menunggunya terlalu lama di luar pintu. Membuat Ichigo menyesal tak pulang lebih awal untuk menyambut penantian Rukia untuknya.

_Tetap sama. Kau terlalu peduli padaku, Bunga Matahariku._

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Rukia perlahan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Badan rapuh itu terhuyung-huyung menuju pintu keluar—menyangga sejenak tubuh miliknya pada sisi persegi pintu.

Ia menyadari sesuatu yang sangat aneh.

"Aku tidur di dalam? Bagaimana bisa!"

Rukia menelisik kasur dimana ia menyemayamkan diri beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia berpikir sejenak.

"Siapa yang memindahkanku?" pikirnya ragu. "Jangan-jangan...," ia melirik ruang tamu yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu kamarnya.

Di sana Ichigo tengah mendudukkan diri dengan santai seraya merentangkan koran di depan wajah. Ichigo tidak sadar telah diperhatikan wanita itu dengan seksama.

"Ah, jika tebakanku benar, ini akan menjadi sangat memalukan!"

Rukia mundur beberapa langkah kemudian menopang sebelah tangan di atas meja riasnya, sedangkan tangan lain bertugas menimpuk dahi miliknya sendiri. Gadis itu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Apa mungkin aku dipindahkan oleh Labu itu? Betapa tidak etisnya."

Rukia yang terbiasa-terlalu-menjaga-privasi hidupnya merasa ditelanjangi saat kenyaataan begitu kuat tertuju pada dugaan bahwa dirinya digendong pasrah oleh seorang pria dalam keadaan tertidur penuh.

Entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya was-was.

Rukia membuka mata yang sedari tadi terpejam untuk memikirkan segala hipotesis aneh dalam otaknya. Bola matanya kini terpusat pada sebuah benda tepat di depan cermin besar miliknya. Ada sebuah vas dengan...

"Bunga matahari? Bagaimana bis...," Rukia menghentikan ucapannya dan segera meraih setangkai bunga tersebut dan dengan cepat pula mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tengah.

Rukia berdiri tepat di depan Ichigo.

"Kau memasuki kamarku tanpa izin! Apa maksudmu meletakkan bunga itu di dalam kamarku?"

Ichigo tetap tenang saat mendengar ocehan adik angkatnya. Pria itu melipat koran dan kini menyandarkan diri pada sofa miliknya dengan santai.

"Kau terlihat sangat menyukainya. Seharusnya aku menghakimimu karena sudah berani mencuri harta milikku."

Rukia terdiam. Perkataan Ichigo benar adanya. Sejujurnya ia telah membuang benda yang dipetiknya semalam. Namun karena kesepian, ia mengambil kembali bunga itu, menjadikan benda tersebut mainannya.

"Eee... soal itu, aku minta maaf. Aku hanya tergoda untuk memetik satu untukku."

Ichigo bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menjauhi Rukia.

"Aku tidak mungkin menanam bunga itu lagi dan aku tidak akan pernah membuangnya. Setidaknya kuberikan padamu dengan wajah yang lebih pantas."

Rukia merasa tersanjung. Ichigo bermaksud memberikannya bunga dalam vas yang lebih layak dipandang mata.

"Kau boleh mengambilnya sewaktu-waktu. Dan simpanlah bunga itu di dalam vas."

Rukia tidak menyangka Ichigo akan memperlakukannya sebaik ini. Pria itu sudah kembali _normal_.

"Y-ya, terima kasih," Rukia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangkai bunga dan tetap mengawasi punggung Ichigo.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo seraya membalikkan badan.

Rukia tersenyum ringan—menyambut Ichigo dengan perasaan suka cita yang tidak disadarinya.

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?"

"Tempat? Ke galeri?"

Ichigo menggeleng. "Aku ingin melukis bersamamu."

Rukia tertegun. Sejak kapan Ichigo berani menawarinya untuk berkencan?

"Kau ingin kita _date_?"

Ichigo mengangkat dagu. "Apa kesannya seperti itu? Aku hanya tidak ingin meninggalkanmu seorang diri."

Rukia tersenyum lagi dan hampir tertawa. Kemudian dengan cepat menarik sebelah tangan Ichigo. Entah kenapa, kebahagiaan di relung hati Rukia terasa melimpah ruah begitu melihat sisi manis seorang Labu seperti Ichigo.

Ia tahu sekarang, kenapa para wanita berlomba-lomba mencari perhatian pada pria seperti Ichigo—dia manis seperti strawberry meskipun terlihat asam seperti jeruk.

"Okay, Mr. Labu! Ayo kita berangkat!"

Terkejut? Pasti. Ichigo memasrahkan dirinya pada pegangan tangan itu. Telapak tangan kecil yang lembut—tak mampu menggenggam penuh telapak tangannya yang jauh lebih besar. Menunjukkan pada Ichigo—bahwa Rukia adalah gadis yang masih terlalu belia untuk dirinya.

"Kau harus mandi, Alien. Dan jangan panggil aku Labu. Itu terlalu memalukan."

Rukia melepaskan pegangannya dan kini mengulurkan tangan di depan Ichigo.

"Baiklah, tapi kau juga harus memanggilku Rukia, Ichigo-san."

Ichigo menggeleng, pria itu meraih tangan Rukia yang terulur dan menjabatnya. "Cukup panggil aku Ichigo, Rukia."

Entah sejak kapan, Ichigo berani membalas perasaan Rukia padanya—tulus. Ia tak bisa mengelak. Padahal peraturan dunia melarangnya untuk lebih mengarungi perasaan kagum seorang Ichigo kepada sosok gadis di depannya.

Ia lengah. Ichigo terlalu senang saat Rukia mengulurkan tangan untuknya. Akhirnya Rukia mengakui keberadaannya. Mereka berteman, sekali lagi berkat bantuan Bunga Matahari mereka.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Mercedes dengan ornamen _moccasin _berhenti tepat di puncak bukit. Ichigo keluar kemudian berjalan cepat—membukakan pintu untuk Rukia. Gadis kecil itu merasa tersanjung. Sejak kapan Ichigo berubah menjadi seperti ini? Aneh, tapi boleh juga.

"Ada apa, Rukia? Ada sesuatu yang salah?" Ichigo berdiri di balik pintu—menunggu Rukia yang tak jua menurunkan kedua kakinya dari dalam mobil Ichigo.

Rukia tersentak. "A-ah! Tidak! Aku... aku hanya sedikit mengantuk! Ya, mengantuk! Ahahaha."

Rukia berhasil keluar dan memijak bantalan lembut permadani hijau di puncak bukit. Angin segar menyambut mereka berdua yang kini saling berhadapan.

"Gadis pemalas. Bukankah sepanjang malam kau sudah tidur begitu pulasnya? Kau benar-benar payah."

Rukia mendelik. "Hey, ini semua salahmu! Aku menunggumu sepanjang malam. Lagi pula sofa itu bukanlah tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur!"

Ichigo berjalan menjauhi Rukia menuju bagasi mobil rendahnya.

"Soal itu... aku minta maaf. Lain kali, tolong jangan menungguku. Setidaknya jangan tunggu aku di luar rumah. Kau bisa sakit."

"A-aku tidak berniat untuk menunggumu kok. Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur," jeda sejenak, air muka Rukia melunak. "Lagi pula kau meninggalkanku begitu saja. Mungkin aku sedikit khawatir. Kau tidak juga muncul padahal malam sudah semakin larut."

Ichigo menyentuh kepala Rukia. "Terima kasih. Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Apa kau akan memaafkanku?" sorot mata Ichigo menjinak untuk Rukia—begitu lembut, berkilauan dan indah—itulah yang dipikirkan Rukia.

Rukia terhanyut di dalamnya.

"Rukia?"

"Ah! I-iya! Aku memaafkanmu!" tukas Rukia hampir berteriak seraya menampik pelan tangan Ichigo. "Dan juga... terima kasih untuk semalam. Kau membuatku nyaman."

**Deg!**

Jantung Ichigo terpompa cepat. Nyaman? Nyaman itu dalam segi apa?

"Mak-maksudmu?" giliran Ichigo yang kini sedikit belingsatan.

Rukia mengerutkan alis. "Kau membopongku untuk tidur di dalam kamar, bukan? Meskipun aku tak ingat, aku berterima kasih."

Ichigo menghembuskan napas lega. "Ya, kau sangat ringan. Itu bukanlah masalah besar."

Kedua tangan Ichigo dengan cekatan mengeluarkan segala peralatan lukisnya. Rukia mengintip semua peralatan yang dibawa Ichigo. Sangat banyak karena masing-masing berjumlah dua buah.

"Ichigo, kenapa kau membawa peralatan sebanyak itu?"

Ichigo menoleh pada Rukia. Pria itu tersenyum jahil. "Aku ingin kau juga melukis bersamaku."

Rukia melongo di tempat.

Ichigo memperhatikan benar ekspresi lucu _partner-_nya. "Ada yang salah?"

Rukia maju selangkah untuk mengeliminasi jarak. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku tidak bisa melukis."

"Kau bohong."

Ichigo kini menata semua perkakas yang dibawanya. Mencari sudut pandang yang sempurna untuk pemandangan di depan matanya.

"Aku ingin kau melukis tempat ini. Dulu, aku sering datang kemari bersama Byakuya. Ini adalah tempat rahasia kami."

Rukia memasrahkan diri untuk duduk di samping Ichigo yang telah siap dengan pensil di genggamannya. Pria itu siap membuat sketsa.

"Kalian datang berdua? Sungguh mesra sekali," goda Rukia masih mengamati pemandangan.

Ichigo mulai menggesek ujung runcing pensilnya dengan kain kanvas yang membentang luas di depan mata. Membentuk sebuah pola.

"Tidak. Kami bertiga," nada aneh menguar tanpa Rukia sadari.

"Ah, untung saja. Kukira _Nii-sama_ pergi hanya berdua saja denganmu."

Sketsa telah selesai dibuat oleh Ichigo. Membuat Rukia cukup terkesima—sangat cepat menurutnya. Rukia melirik gerak Ichigo saat pria itu mulai menggamit salah satu kuas terpanjang—membuat Rukia mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar!"

Ichigo menoleh dan mengurungkan diri untuk mengambil kuasnya. "Ada apa, Rukia?"

Rukia tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk merogoh tas tangannya. Mencari sesuatu yang mungkin sudah lumayan lama ia lupakan dan tetap tertinggal di dalam tas miliknya.

"Ketemu!"

"Hey, apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau menghentikanku?"

Rukia menyodorkan sebuah benda pada Ichigo. Pria itu mengawasi sejenak.

"Ini kan...,"

Rukia tak menduganya, Ichigo dengan cepat menyahut benda itu dan disembunyikannya dengan cepat pula.

"Hey, kau kasar sekali."

Ichigo mendadak terlihat aneh. "Ma-maaf. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Tidak sengaja? Kau sengaja menyahutnya. Apa benda itu sangat penting untukmu?"

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Ia melirik Rukia tak tenang.

"K-kau membacanya?"

"Membaca?" Rukia nampak berpikir sejenak. "Oh! NEIL 4? Siapa itu Neil?"

Giliran Ichigo yang kini terheran-heran. "Neil 4? Apa maksudmu?"

Rukia mencondongkan tubuh untuk menarik tangan kiri Ichigo yang sedari tadi disembunyikan dari penglihatan Rukia.

"Kau melupakan apa yang kau tulis? Di sini tertulis Neil 4. Dan saat pertama kali kita bertemu, kau terlihat sangat terkejut saat aku menyebutkannya."

Ichigo mengerti sekarang. Wajahnya nampak sedikit melega.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Neil? Neil itu nama seorang wanita bukan?"

Ichigo meletakkan kuas tersebut. Ia tahu, kuas pertamanya itu telah memudarkan bentuk asli tulisan buatannya. Membuat Ichigo sedikit tenang.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Tapi aku terkejut karena kupikir kau berkata Nel. Neliel—dia adalah sahabat kami."

Rukia nampak tertarik. Ia merubah posisi duduknya untuk menghadap Ichigo. "Kami?"

"Aku dan Byakuya," jawab Ichigo seraya menorehkan kuas bertinta hijau ke dalam kanvasnya, sejenak kemudian Ichigo tertawa rendah. "_Ambassador seaweed_. Nel... Neliel Tu Odelschwanck."

Tidak ada respon dari Rukia. Kini Ichigo mulai memulas sketsa buatannya. Ichigo terlihat sedang mencoba keras menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak disadari Rukia—karena wanita itu sudah tenggelam dalam kilas balik yang terjadi di dalam otaknya.

"Ah... Kak Nel?" ucap Rukia lirih kemudian kembali memposisikan diri menghadap kanvas yang masih bersih tanpa pulasan.

Ichigo tersenyum aneh. "Ya, kau mengenalnya bukan? Seharusnya sekarang mereka bertunangan. Aku hanya belum bertanya pada Byakuya."

Rukia kembali menoleh pada Ichigo. "Bertunangan?"

Ichigo lumayan terkejut mendengar nada tanya Rukia. "Tidak? Bagaimana bisa tidak?"

Rukia mulai bingung dengan alur pembicaraan Ichigo yang menurut Rukia sok tahu. "Kau tidak tahu? Kak Nel sudah meninggal sembilan tahun yang lalu."

Bagai terhantam palu besar. Ichigo merasa luruh, tak mampu merasakan tubuhnya yang melemas, bahkan ia merasa tak mampu menghirup napas untuk beberapa detik. Apa yang di dengarnya benar-benar tak mampu ditalar oleh akal sehat Ichigo.

_Mustahil._

Sontak Ichigo berdiri. "Apa maksudmu?"

Rukia menanggapinya dengan sesantai mungkin. Memandang dalam sepasang mata Ichigo yang membundar karena terkejut.

Rukia menengadahkan kepala untuk menatap Ichigo yang kini berdiri tegak menyongsongnya. "Kak Nel bunuh diri setelah kelulusan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi sejak saat itu _Nii-sama _berubah dan...,"

Rukia terkejut saat Ichigo dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan Rukia menuju mobilnya. "Hey! Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?"

Ichigo sudah tak mampu lagi mendengarkan. Hatinya terkoyak dalam. Ia sudah cukup mendengar. Sangat cukup untuk membuatnya harus bergerak cepat menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Tidak mungkin! Sial! Sial kau, Byakuya!"

Ichigo berteriak kesetanan. Saat membanting setir seraya memijak dalam gas mobil yang dikendarainya.

Rukia terdiam, berdiri di tempat yang sama. Ada hal yang kini dimengerti oleh Rukia. Sesuatu mungkin pernah terjadi dalam masa lalu kakaknya dengan Ichigo yang kini nampak tergesa meninggalkannya.

Pria itu melupakan Rukia. Ia meninggalkan Rukia—seorang diri. Gadis itu menundukkan kepala. Poni rambutnya benar-benar membayangi mata Rukia yang kini menatap kosong pijakan kakinya.

Ada rasa kesal bercampur kecewa yang kini teraduk di dalam otak dan perasaannya. Kenyaataan bahwa perkataan manis Ichigo beberapa saat yang lalu hanya bernilai sampah. Belum sehari ikrar manis itu diucapkan, Ichigo kini sudah mengingkarinya.

_**Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Apa kau akan memaafkanku?**_

"Kau pembohong. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

**Bersambung**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga setelah memeras otak dua hari penuh. Ya, akibat hiatus, saya jadi sedikit lupa tentang alur yang saya konsepkan dulu. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

* * *

**Balasan Buat My beloved Readers**

* * *

**Guest** **:** Wah, terima kasih reviewnya.

**Keiko Eni Naomi : **Iya, saya memakai Senna untuk ngidupin jati diri Ichigo. Makasih udah menyempatkan review.

**Rukiorra Schiffer : **Iya, makasih udah mereview.

**Uzumaki Kuchiki : **Waduh, jadi bergenre mistery ney. He3. Iya, tunagan Rukia saya buat hidangan penutup saja. Thanks udah mampir.

**KieKei : **Oh ya? Suka lukisan surrealisme juga? Wah, senangnya ada temennya. Btw mau tanya nih, Kei suka Vocaloid kan ya? Itu anime seperti apa? Saya cari ke internet kok malah game ya?

**Miisakura : **Iya, di setiap chapter saya selalu menyelipkan perasaan tokoh utama—Ichigo. Maaf gak ada keteranganya ya? He3

**Plovercres : **Iya, saya udah selesai praktik satu bulan. Dan saya sudah kembali lagi. Thanks uda mampir ya.

**Sakura-Yuki15 : **Ini sudah saya perjelas. Moga lumayan makin terang ceritanya.

**Sykisan : **Suka bagian Flashback? Saya juga. Hi3. Yang chap ini tidak ada flashback, tapi chap depan mungkin full flasback.

**Izumi Kagawa : **Iya, dia tidak tahu. Padahal Kurosaki itu kan Ichigo. Makasih udah mampir.

**Hendik Widyawati : **Saya udah update, Sayang. Senengnya kamu masih setia mampir di kotak review fic ini. Hihihi

**Cimmy : **My beloved Cint. Bagaimana kabarmu, Nak? Hmm, tidak ada tanda-tanda kembalinya kamu ya? Padahal udah saya sogok sama fic ini. Ayooo, Jee. Temenin daku di dunia FFN ini.

**Chappy Ruki : **Maksih udah review. Saya udah update lho, mampir lagi ya?

**Krabby Paty : **Tuangan Rukia masih saya simpen. Hi3. Buat hidangan penutup.

**Emy : **Ya, ampun Mieya. Iya Cin! Makasih doanya. Hiuuhh, daku seneng disambangi sama kamu Cin. Kapan bikin fic? Ayo bikinin aku fic! Tak tunggu jawabannya.

**Bianca Luna : **Iya, Luna. Saya sudah update. Makasih udah review ya!

**Agi Luv Jeruk : **Makasih udah mampir ya. Ini update.

**Maicon Gay : **Kapan kamu update, Bro? Kangen sama karya Rate-M kamu.

**Life Really Hard : **Terharu saya Cint, dibilang di tungguin. Saya udah update sayang. Review lagi ya, hehehe.

* * *

**Arigatou, Ja-na!**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


End file.
